Getting in Touch with your Wild Side
by CritterKid
Summary: Another mission. Another Goa'uld. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Getting in Touch with your Wild Side

AUTHOR: CritterKid

EMAIL:

CATEGORY: Action, Drama

SPOILERS: General knowledge.

SEASON: 7. Set after' Grace'.

RATING: Teen

WARNINGS: Nothing explicit.

SUMMARY: Another mission, another Goa'uld. What could possibly go wrong?

STATUS: Complete. I will be posting 1 chapter a night until the entire story is available.

ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1, it's characters, and all related entities are property of Stargate SG-1 Productions (II) Inc., MGM Worldwide Television Productions Inc., Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp, and Showtime Networks Inc./ The SciFi Channel. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only and not intended for commercial profit.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I have no medical knowledge. Any mistakes made are my own.

"Welcome to P5X-639. I'll be your tour guide for the day. The temperature is hot, the humidity is high, and be careful 'cause it's a jungle out there." Colonel Jack O'Neill grinned as he turned to the rest of his team as they exited the Stargate. Dr. Daniel Jackson rolled his eyes and went to the DHD. Major Samantha Carter gave him a small smile as she joined Daniel. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow as he scanned the area.

"The Stargate is secure," Teal'c said moving down the stairs.

"Carter, send the MALP back. Teal'c, you and Daniel start searching for signs of intelligent life." Daniel nodded, quickly scampering off to the edge of the clearing. Jack watched as his two friends started examining the jungle. As Carter sent the MALP back, he thought back to the mission briefing.

The first images the MALP sent back showed nothing interesting. The Stargate was in a clearing surrounded by jungle. Daniel, however, was convinced the clearing wasn't natural and General Hammond had agreed to get more information. Since there wasn't enough room to launch the UAV, Hammond had authorized a reconnaissance mission. He had offered it to SG-1.

Jack knew he could turn it down if he wanted to, nobody in their right mind would want to go traipsing around a hot jungle for five days. But he also knew why he had first dibbs on it.

It would be Carter's first mission since her disastrous trip on the Prometheus. Her nasty head wound had forced her to spend several days in the infirmary under the watchful care of Dr. Fraiser. She was also restricted to light duty for weeks, most of which was spent in the lab working on the prototype weapon for the Kull warriors. Although with her help they had made great progress on the weapon, he knew she was itching to get back out there. And this was the perfect milk run to let everybody get in sync again.

"O'Neill." Jack was brought out of his thoughts by Teal'c's voice. Looking around the clearing, Jack saw the Jaffa on the far side of the Stargate. Daniel was nearby, uncovering a column that the jungle had grown over. Motioning for Sam, they soon joined their friends.

"What is it Daniel?"

"I'm not really sure. If there were any markings or etchings they've been rubbed off. It matches the one we found earlier," he pointed to a large pile of rocks a few feet away, "although that one was knocked down sometime ago. I think it's some sort of marker, possibly signifying a road leading to a city."

"And you want to go look for the city, right?"

"We are on a recon mission," Daniel said with a smirk.

"Teal'c?" Jack asked the big Jaffa who had been studying the jungle.

"There is a path here, although it does not appear to have been used for many years."

"Alright," Jack agreed easily. "Teal'c, take point, then Daniel, then Carter. I'll bring up the rear. Move out."

The group quickly headed into the jungle. Once they got going, they could easily see where the road had been, but the jungle had done a good job reclaiming it. The road was overgrown in some places, while others had huge trunks and limbs crash over the path forcing the team to climb over them. Teal'c's sharp eyes found the easiest way but it was still exhausting work. After five hours of hiking, Jack was unsurprised to find they had only covered a few miles. When they came across a natural clearing, Jack decided it was a good place to eat. Everyone gratefully slid the heavy packs of their backs and slumped to the ground. They dug up some MRE's and quietly ate their food.

"So," Jack said after they were finished, "anybody else ready to call it quits and go home?"

"We just got here Jack," Daniel protested.

"And we've been here five hours and haven't seen anything besides trees."

"General Hammond gave us seventy-two hours to look around," Daniel pointed out.

"Up to seventy-two hours Daniel. He did say if there was nothing here we could leave early."

"We don't know nothing's here yet. We haven't even scratched the surface of what's here Jack. Who knows what's beyond the jungle." Their voices were getting louder and louder.

"Assuming the jungle ends. Maybe it just keeps going."

"Sir," Sam interrupted, not in the mood to be listening to one of their legendary arguments.

"Carter?" Jack and Daniel both turned to look at her.

"Maybe a compromise is in order sir?"

"How so?"

"Even if we headed back to the Gate now, I don't think we'd make it before nightfall." Jack thought about that for a minute. He knew they would be cutting it close, but he was thinking they could make it. Now, looking at Sam, he could easily see how tired she was. He reluctantly agreed with her self assessment. Nodding, he motioned her to continue. "What if we continued on 'till nightfall and then decide whether or not to continue?"

"Sounds good to me," Daniel said, looking expectantly at Jack.

"Okay," Jack agreed, "but if we're still in this jungle we're outta here first thing in the morning." The team agreed to that and Jack looked back to where Sam was sitting. She was resting against a large tree trunk, her head tilted back and her eyes were closed. "Daniel, Teal'c, I thought I saw a stream a little ways back there. Why don't you take the canteens and fill them up?"

"Right," Daniel said after glancing over to Sam. Teal'c and Daniel soon had the canteens and left, leaving the two officers alone. Jack went over and sat next to Sam.

"Sir," she said without opening her eyes.

"I didn't think you heard me come over."

"I'm full of surprises," she said grinning. The jovial moment passed and soon Jack grew concerned again.

"How ya doing Carter?"

"Fine Sir," she automatically said, opening her eyes and looking at him. He raised an eyebrow in response, obviously not buying it. "Okay," she gave in, "I'm really tired. A lot more than I thought I'd be."

"I know the feeling," Jack told her. "The first mission is the hardest. Anything else?"

"Headache," she reluctantly admitted. Jack was immediately concerned.

"Anything I need to be worried about?" Jack knew headaches were common after a concussion, but he also knew they could be signs of something worse.

"Just the heat," she said dismissively.

"Let me know if it gets worse." She nodded just as they heard Daniel and Teal'c coming back. He quickly got to his feet and reached his hand down. "We better get going. Hopefully we'll find some ruins so Daniel will quit moping," he said as he helped her up.

"I heard that," Daniel said as he and Teal'c came out of the bushes. They quickly distributed the full canteens.

"Good," Jack quipped as they got their gear on. "Let's go find the wizard. Carter, you're the point man." Sam nodded and took off, Teal'c right behind her. Daniel lingered for a minute before turning to Jack.

"She okay?" he asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

"Just tired," Jack answered. "This would be a tough one for anybody, and it's Carter's first mission since her fun space adventure."

"You couldn't have chosen an easier mission for a milk run?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"I didn't think it would be this bad," Jack said defensively before he saw Daniel's grin. "We'll make sure she doesn't overdo it."

"Yes we will," Daniel agreed with the older man before they went off to catch their friends. Thankfully the rest of the journey wasn't as bad as the first. After an hour, the jungle thinned out a bit. The road became more defined and less cluttered and the team found the path much easier. Soon they had left the jungle and entered a grassy plain.

They decided to follow the road, which now was clearly visible. The road curved along gently, sloping mounds and led into a valley. Standing at the mouth of the valley, the team could see a small village, tiny houses and rows of fields. Daniel couldn't hold back his smirk as they walked.

Nearing the village, they found the road passed through several farms, abundant fields on either side of the road giving it away. They could see small houses and barns in the distance and could hear the farmers working in the fields, but hadn't seen anyone yet. That changed when a lone farmer was spotted riding down the road. As soon as he saw them, he stopped his wagon and got out to greet them.

"My lords," he said, bowing slightly.

"Hi," Daniel said, stepping forward to talk to the man. "My name is Daniel. This is Sam, Jack, and Teal'c. We're explorers from far away."

"It is an honor to meet such important people," the farmer replied. "My name is Vlad and it would be an honor to serve you my lords." Vlad bowed again.

"Umm," Daniel started, looking back to Jack for guidance. "We're interested in learning about your people and culture."

"The Czar," Vlad exclaimed. "You should see the Czar."

"The Czar?" Daniel questioned.

"Yes, the Czar. He is the leader of our people. He will be able to help you more than a humble farmer." Jack was starting to shuffle his feet impatiently.

"Where can we find the Czar?" Daniel asked wanting to get moving before Jack's attention span ran out.

"Simply follow the road. It will lead you to the city. Continue to follow the main road to the palace." He looked around quickly before addressing the team. "It is several miles to the city. I would take you myself, but there is no one to take my tools, and my dusty wagon isn't nearly regal enough for foreign lords." He bowed again apologetically.

"For cryin' out loud," Jack muttered under his breathe. "We're not lords, just ordinary people."

"Of course, my lord." Vlad remained bowed while Jack sighed in frustration and shuffled passed him. The others lingered for a minute before deciding to join him. Daniel, glancing back a few minutes later, was surprised to find Vlad back in the wagon and going about his business as if they were never there. He quickly put the thought out of his mind as his curiosity got the best of him.

After an hour, the fields gradually began to change into homes. They could see a large wall in the distance and, true to Vlad's word; the road appeared to lead straight towards a gate. As they got closer, more and more people could be seen. Some of them were staring at the newcomers, while most of them were pretending they didn't see them.

"Welcoming bunch of people," Jack commented when the door of the house they were passing suddenly slammed shut. A few seconds later the door reopened and the man casually walked out, going about his business.

"They do not appear to welcome strangers," Teal'c commented.

"Maybe they're shy," Sam suggested.

"I'm not so sure. It's almost like if they pretend we're not here, then we won't be here," Daniel replied.

"Of course," Jack quipped, "it all makes sense now."

"O'Neill." The group quieted at Teal'c's warning. They were now quite close to the wall. A few feet away was the gate. The team was surprised to find the gate opening for them. Even more surprising was the man waiting for them.

"Follow me," the man ordered before abruptly turning and walking off. The team had little choice but to follow him. They were quickly led through the city and into the palace. Once in the palace they were led to a large room. The doors were shut and locked behind them.

"That was strange," Jack said as he looked around the room. The room was large, about the size of a large meeting room or ballroom. The walls were decorated with murals and tapestries. On the far side of the room several large statues stood a few feet away from the wall. Daniel was already examining the walls, while Teal'c and Sam were examining the room.

"The door is secure; however we will be able to extricate ourselves quite easily."

"Let's not go there quite yet Teal'c." Jack casually wandered over to where Daniel was studying a mural. "Anything?"

"Not here yet," Daniel replied, turning to look at Jack. "But did you see the cathedrals and homes in the distance?" Jack opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by Daniel. "I can't be sure because they really didn't give us enough time to look around, but if I'm right this place will be a great discovery..."

"Daniel."

"What?" He looked at Jack confusedly before remembering what he was saying. "Oh. I think these people are descendants from ancient Russia."

"Wow. Let's go home and tell the Russians. They'll be thrilled."

"Don't be such an ass, Jack," Daniel said as he turned back to the mural. "These paintings tell some of these people's history. I just need to study them some more."

"I think you should start here Daniel," Sam said from the other end of the room. Sam was standing at the base of the middle statue staring at the wall behind them. As Jack and Daniel neared, they could see a series of painting across the wall.

"Wow," Jack exclaimed as he saw what Sam was looking at. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you believe it is a representation of a Ha'tak class warship, you are indeed correct."

"It looks like something made the ship crash," Sam said, pointing to her right.

"Daniel?"

"I think Sam's right," Daniel said, scurrying from end to end. "It tells the story of how the people gained their freedom. A powerful and vengeful God ruled the land mercilessly until another God came from the sky. Instead of saving them as the people had prayed for, the new God began destroying their villages with his mighty power. Their God used his own magic powers to destroy the mighty flying fortresses of his enemy.

"The two armies began to fight each other on the ground, and proceeded to destroy everything in their paths. When the battle reached the palace, their God ordered every man, woman and child to fight in his name while he remained safe behind the palace walls.

"That action provoked the villager's anger and they turned against their God. In fear, their God ran onto the battlefield commanding his army to protect him. The villager's anger was too great though, and within a few days both armies were defeated. Nicholus, one of the organizers of the rebellion and the man to kill both Gods, became the first Czar and his family has ruled in peace ever since."

"Do you know which Gods they were?" Jack asked interested.

"No, Daniel admitted. "There's two symbols here, which I assume represent the different Goa'ulds, but I've never seen them before. Teal'c, do you recognize these?"

"I do not," Teal'c said.

"According to the pictures, this Goa'uld had the technology to bring down a Mothership. That would be a definite advantage in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"That's assuming these people didn't destroy it," Jack pointed out. "And they haven't exactly rolled out the welcome wagon."

"They haven't been aggressive either, Jack," Daniel argued. "Let's just talk to the Czar before you decide on anything."

"Okay," Jack agreed. "Any idea how to get in to see the old guy?" Just then the door opened revealing the same guard who led them to this room.

"Follow me," he ordered before turning and hurrying down the corridor. SG-1 quickly grabbed their gear and followed after him, barely keeping up with his quick pace. He stopped abruptly in front of another door. "In here," he said, gesturing to the large set of double doors, while doormen opened them simultaneously. They could hear chattering inside the room, all of which stopped as soon as they entered.

The room was similar to the one they were in before, except instead of statues at the end there was a raised dais with a single throne atop. The room was full of people who regarded the strangers carefully and quietly whispered amongst themselves but still parted to allow SG-1 to reach the throne. When they reached the front, a herald stepped forth. "Presenting his majesty, Czar Nicolus IX."

All the whispering stopped as an honor guard emerged from a door behind the throne and tool their positions around the dais. The people bowed as a figure started to emerge from the door.

He had barely cleared the door when Sam's posture stiffened slightly. As she brought her P-90 to bear, she whispered a quick warning to everybody. Her warning was unnecessary though, as both Jack and Teal'c had their own weapons trained on the Czar, alerted through her small movement. The sound of zats priming could be heard behind them, but before they could turn, they were engulfed in the blue energy and they knew no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings and disclaimers in chapter 1.

Enjoy

Jack groaned as he slowly came around. An insistent voice was calling him, but he couldn't make out the words. Trying to clear his ears, he gave his head a shake and quickly regretted it. "Jack?"

The voice became clearer and he was finally able to place it. "Daniel," he rasped.

"Welcome back," Daniel said, relieve evident in his voice.

"What happened?" Jack asked, swallowing to make his voice stronger.

"We all got zatted. Sam thinks you hit your head on the way down."

"Every one else okay?" he asked, experimentally opening and shutting his eyes, grateful when the room stopped spinning.

Daniel hesitated for a moment. "They were," he said quietly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sam and Teal'c were taken away a few minutes ago."

"What!" Jack exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He quickly wished he hadn't when his body protested. He leaned back against the wall, eyes tightly shut, and waited for the room to stop spinning, desperately hoping the little man with the pickaxe inside his head would soon stop swinging.

"I haven't been able to find a way out yet. In fact, the jails look much more technologically advanced than the rest of the buildings we've seen here." Jack cautiously opened his eyes and silently agreed with Daniel.

His cell was approximately six feet by four feet. Three of the walls were stone, smoothed so much that Jack could barely see the cracks were two stones met. The floor and the ceiling, which was at least ten feet high, were also made of the smooth stones. The fourth wall was made of metal bars. The door, built into the bars, appeared to be made of the same metal, though it was solid.

The cell opened up into a hallway. Jack could see Daniel's cell across from him. It looked exactly the same. He could also see the start of another cell on the left side of Daniel's. The right wall of Daniel's cell connected to his own. It looked like they were in the last two cells of this hallway. Jack briefly wondered how many cells he could see if he stood in the corner, but quickly abandoned the idea as the room quivered again.

"Any idea how long we've been here?"

Daniel shrugged, "A few hours at least, but they took our watches, along with everything else." Jack nodded, grimacing when that aggravated his headache. "You should get some sleep Jack," Daniel said, seeing the pain on his face. "I'll keep an eye on things."

Jack agreed and let himself fall into a light doze. His ears were still tuned into the outside world though. He heard Daniel mutter too himself a few times, and heard the sounds of footsteps as the guards checked on them. He was instantly awake when he heard scuffling noises.

Opening his eyes, he saw Daniel standing by the bars. His attention was focused down the hallway. Jack quickly stood up and joined him, surprised when his body didn't protest.

A large group of guards were coming down the hall. Teal'c was in the center, being prodded by the guards behind him. Jack's relief at having the Jaffa back suddenly turned to panic when he didn't see Carter anywhere. His panic changed to fury when he saw two more guards dragging her limp form behind Teal'c.

As the group got closer, some guards rushed ahead and pointed crossbows at Daniel and Jack. They wisely backed away as the doors were opened and their teammates were flung in. The guards waited until the doors were safely locked before lowering their weapons and walking away.

"Teal'c, what happened?" Jack asked as he hurried to Sam. In the other cell, Daniel was helping Teal'c to his feet.

"We were interrogated by the Czar. Major Carter instructed me to remain silent. She was about to say more when the Czar hit her with a club."

"What?" Jack and Daniel yelled at the same time. They looked at each other for a minute before Jack motioned to Teal'c to continue.

"The Czar continued to question me. When it was apparent I would not speak he ordered us back to our cells."

"And you?" Jack asked, gesturing to the bruises starting to form on the Jaffa's skin.

"The guards were quite physical," Teal'c replied, "however I shall recover." The men nodded in understanding.

"Why don't you get some sleep," Jack suggested. Even though Teal'c was the still the strongest member of the team, the loss of his symbiote a year ago made him much more vulnerable to beatings.

"How is Major Carter?" he asked instead. Jack looked down at his still unconscious second. He had hoped she would wake up during their chat and tell everyone she was fine, but he knew that wasn't likely to happen. He gently turned her over, squashing the nausea that rose when he got his first good view of her wound. The entire left side of her head was covered in blood, the blood dripping down to cover a good portion of her shirt also. Pushing aside some blood soaked hair, he was somewhat relieved to find the actual wound was relatively small, and more importantly had almost stopped bleeding.

"She's gonna be fine," he told the other men while he ripped off a piece of his shirt to use as a bandage. He took a minute to watch the steady rise and fall of her chest. Convinced that she was breathing fine, he quickly felt for her pulse. Slow but steady. "Get some sleep Teal'c," Jack ordered again. He quickly finished bandaging her and looked over to the next cell. To his relief Teal'c had sat down in the corner and closed his eyes.

"I'll keep watch," Daniel said. Jack nodded and sat against the wall. He carefully moved Sam so her head rested in her lap. Slipping out of his jacket, he draped it over her like a blanket. Only when she was as comfortable as he could make her did he allow himself to slip into a light doze.

A small movement brought him to consciousness. Blinking rapidly to bring the room into focus, he struggled to find what awoke him. Teal'c and Daniel were asleep in the next cell and there were no signs of the guards. Shaking his head slightly, he listened intently for a few minutes. Just as he was ready to put it down to his imagination, he saw Sam's hand move a fraction of an inch. Looking at her, he could see her eyes fluttering beneath her eyelids. She was starting to wake up.

"Sam," he said quietly, hoping to help her along. He was rewarded with a small moan as her hand started to move toward her head. He gently grabbed her hand before it could make the journey. "C'mon Sam. Open your eyes." It took another few minutes of cajoling before she was able to keep her eyes open. "Welcome back Carter," he said when she was finally able to focus on him.

"Water," she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"'Afraid not." She nodded her head in understanding.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much. I mean, you see one cell you've seen them all." His lame joke had the desired effect when a small smile graced her face. The moment of levity passed quickly. "How's the head?" he asked seriously.

"Massive headache, there's two of you, and the room is spinning really fast." She closed her eyes, quickly fading. "Is this another hallucination?" she quietly asked.

"No," he quickly assured her, grabbing her hand and squeezing until his knuckles were white. She held on just as tight as if that was her only link with reality. They sat like that until her grip started slackening. Just when Jack thought she had drifted asleep, she muttered a phrase barely loud enough to hear.

"The Czar is a Goa'uld." Jack looked up and noticed that Daniel had been awoken by their quiet conversation. He nodded his head indicating he heard before closing his eyes again. Following suit, Jack glanced down at the woman sleeping on his lap and followed her into oblivion.

The clanging of boots brought the team out of their slumber. Jack was helping Sam to her feet when several guards barged in and roughly dragged them out. The vertical change was too much for Sam. She hung limply between two of the guards, desperately clinging to consciousness. Jack's scream of protest was cut short by a hard punch to the face. He distantly heard the priming of staff weapons and vaguely heard the other cell open. His vision had cleared by the time Daniel and Teal'c had joined them, and the guards promptly led the four of them down the hall.

They were led through a series of underground passages. Soon Jack's sense of direction was lost with all the twists and turns and he focused his attention to the guards. Each member of SG-1 had two guards leading them. Eight additional guards, four in front and four behind, ensured they wouldn't get far if they managed to escape. They were dressed in Jaffa armor and the ones that weren't manhandling his team carried staff weapons and zats. They looked like any other Jaffa patrol they had battled, except they lacked the Goa'uld brands and Jack doubted they had little snakes in their stomachs.

Just as they were getting tired of walking around, they came upon a set of large, ornate doors. Two of the Jaffa opened the doors and the team was ushered inside. The room was large and lavishly decorated. Paintings and tapestries adorned the walls, furs covered the floor, statues were in every nook and cranny, and in the back was another throne. This massive, golden chair dwarfed its predecessor in size, beauty, and craftsmanship.

SG-1 was brought before the throne and roughly forced to their knees. Their hands were bound harshly behind them. The guards then backed away, retreating to the walls were they waited patiently.

"Everybody okay?" Jack asked, taking a moment to assess his team.

"Yeah," Daniel answered quickly. He was looking around wildly, his curiosity getting the best of him despite the circumstances.

"I am well," Teal'c answered next. Glancing over, Jack internally winced at the bruise that was starting to show on the big man's face, but he did look stronger and more refreshed than he did when they were returned.

He glanced over to where Carter was kneeling. She was quiet during their trek, recovering to the point where her guards only needed to help her when she stumbled, which was less and less as the journey passed. Looking at her now, Jack could see she was still trying to get her equilibrium back. She was pale, swaying softly as if her body couldn't remember how to sit still. Her eyes were tightly closed, but Jack wasn't sure if she was in pain or just concentrating really hard. As if feeling his stare, he watched as she visibly pulled herself together. Opening her eyes and returning his stare she gave him the barest of nods. He opened his mouth to say something when the doors flew open.

The team watched as the Czar stormed pass them, not resting until he was comfortably seated on his throne. Like his throne, his clothing was much more extravagant, much more lavish. He was also wearing a ribbon device.

The Czar studied them for a moment before speaking. "How did you find me?" The dual tones confirmed what Sam had said. The Czar was a Goa'uld.

The team looked at each other in confusion. "Umm... Yellow Pages," Jack threw out.

"Why did you come here? To kill me?" The Goa'uld flared his eyes to show his anger.

"No, no, no," Jack replied sarcastically. "We're just your average planet to planet salesmen here to offer you the bargain of a lifetime. But we can see that you're busy right now so we can reschedule. How about Thursday?"

"Enough," the Goa'uld screamed, rising out of his chair and stalking toward them. He began to pace in front of them, stopping every few seconds to stare them in the eye. "I know you are assassins for Osiris. I know you came here to kill me. If you tell me what I want to know, I will promise a swift death."

"We aren't who you think we are," Daniel tried. "We're explorers, not assassins, and we certainly don't work for Osiris."

The Goa'uld stopped momentarily near Daniel before resuming his pacing. "If you do not tell me what I want to know, I promise you you're death will be long and painful and you will be begging me for mercy." The Goa'uld stopped before Sam and activated the ribbon device. "I assume you are all well aware of the pain this can cause. Tell me what I wish to know and I will not subject you to it."

"We don't know what you're talking about," Daniel tried again. In response, the Goa'uld activated his hand device, sending the beam of power at Sam. The Goa'uld stared at Daniel as he tortured Sam, ignoring their protests. After a few minutes the torture stopped and Sam slumped bonelessly to the floor. The Goa'uld resumed his pacing, staring intently at each man as he passed.

"How did Osiris find me?" he demanded. "Were you to kill me here or take me back alive? A prize for Osiris to play with maybe? What did he offer you for my death?"

"For cryin' out loud, we don't even know who you are." Jack tried to placate the irate alien, but it backfired as he again activated the hand device on Sam. "Stop," he shouted as Sam whimpered against the onslaught. "We don't work for Osiris. We don't even like her." The Goa'uld immediately stiffened before releasing Sam and calmly walking back to the throne. Jack took a quick second to check on Sam, outraged at what he saw. She was curled up on the floor, face scrunched up in pain, desperately clinging to consciousness.

"Your words have betrayed you," the Goa'uld suddenly said from his throne. "Guards! Take them to the pit. Show them no mercy." The guards ascended on them, roughly pulling them out of the room. The last thing the group saw was the Goa'uld leering evilly at them. Once they were gone, the Goa'uld summoned his first prime. "You must travel through the Chaapa'ai. Discover the identity off these assassins and return. Do not tell anyone of my whereabouts."

The guards roughly dragged SG-1 out of the second throne room. Following another set of tunnels, the team soon found themselves outside near a forest. The guards stopped for a moment and traded their Jaffa armor for the Royal Guard uniforms.

"I think we're outside the main city," Daniel said, blinking furiously at the sudden brightness.

"Escape tunnel?" Jack asked, already working on undoing his bonds. The guards were still there, but they were to busy changing to keep a close eye on their captives. If they could get free, they might be able to take them.

"Probably not for us," Daniel countered as he headed toward Sam. She had curled up where they dropped her, her brow furrowed in pain. "You okay?" he asked softly.

"Fine," she said a little too quickly. He knew she wasn't fine, having been on the receiving end of the hand device far too many times, but there wasn't a lot he could do for her with his hands tied behind him. He settled for sitting next to her, brushing his leg against hers to let her know we was there. Her face relaxed a little at his gesture.

"Get up!" the guard ordered, roughly pulling Daniel up and breaking the moment. He pushed Daniel toward another guard who was pulling a long chain out of a bag. "No talking!"

"What?" Daniel asked. His response was a swift punch to the face. He nodded numbly as he watched the guards chain Jack and Teal'c. They were chained single file, the chain looping around their bound hands several times before going to the next person. The guard moved Daniel behind Teal'c and chained him also. A few seconds later he heard Sam being chained behind him.

"Move!" the first guard shouted, pulling on the chain so hard Jack nearly fell over. The team was pulled into motion by the guards. There was about five feet of chain between each person, just enough to hinder the people next to you if you fall. Guards were holding each end. The front guard would violently yank the chain if their prisoners were moving to slowly, while the rear guard would pull it if they got to close together.

They were led through the forest away from the city. The trail was not well traveled and very treacherous, and the guards moved at a very quick pace. The day was hot and soon they were exhausted, but the guards still kept them moving. After hours of running, they finally arrived at their destination, a small natural clearing with a few stables off to the side.

They were led to the largest stable. Daniel briefly wondered what was in store for them now, but abandoned the thought when he realized they were able to rest for a minute. The guards unchained them one at a time and roughly threw them in the stable.

"Everyone okay?" Jack asked when the guards left. He was too tired to do anything but ask.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered next to him.

"Will be," Daniel answered from his other side. He waited for a few minutes for Sam to answer, alarmed when she didn't.

"Carter," he called out. He forced his tired muscles to work. Slowly he levered himself into a sitting position. "Sam?"

Daniel managed to flip his body over so he now faced Sam. He gasped when he realized she hadn't moved from where the guards threw her, face down in the dirt. A sudden adrenaline burst allowed him to crawl the few feet to her prone form. "Sam," he said quietly, alarmed at her pallor. He couldn't tell if she was breathing because of how she was laying and with his hands still bound he felt helpless. Two more worried voices soon joined his as they tried to get a response from her. Unable to do anything else, he nudged her with his leg.

He let out the breathe he was holding when she rallied enough to turn her head toward him. "She's okay," he told the others who were starting to panic.

"Good," Jack sighed. "Teal'c, help me with these ropes." Daniel could hear Jack and Teal'c wrestling with the bonds. Daniel was content to rest and watch Sam. He was happy to see some color return to her face while he waited. He knew how hard their march had been on her, felt the many times she had stumbled, but she always picked herself up and kept going. Daniel just hoped her strength held out.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump. Looking up, he let out the breath he was holding when he recognized Teal'c's face. Teal'c began undoing his bonds. Jack was doing the same with Sam. He rubbed his raw wrists when he was freed. Teal'c went to help Jack, and the two of them soon had Sam out of the ropes and into a more comfortable position. "How is she?" he asked Jack.

"Not so good," he replied quietly. "We need to get her home. We need to find a way out of here."

"I'll stay with her," Daniel said immediately. "Find us a way out." Jack nodded, leaning down to whisper some encouraging words to Sam before leaving. Daniel took his place beside her. "Hey Sam."

"Hey," she weakly answered him, her voice hoarse. Daniel grinned.

"Playing possum?" he teased her, reaching for her hand. She still hadn't attempted to open her eyes.

"World's spinning," she told him.

"They have a tendency to do that," he told her, trying to lighten the mood. It apparently succeeded since she gave him a weak smile. He sat there with her, making small talk, until Jack and Teal'c arrived. Their faces told Daniel everything; they didn't find a way out.

The men sat down next to their friends. They quietly discussed their options until a commotion outside the barn drew their attention. They watched as the doors opened again, this time the guards herding in a large group of people. "Daniel," Jack said when the guards shut the doors again, "why don't you go talk to these people. Find out what's going on."

"Right." He gave Sam a quick squeeze on the shoulder before standing up. The people had separated themselves into several smaller groups. Daniel saw one man go from group to group, talking and comforting the people. He watched the man for a minute before heading over. The man spotted his approach and met him halfway. The man scrutinized Daniel.

"Are you from the Institute?" the man asked intently.

"No," Daniel replied. "I'm a traveler, a peaceful explorer."

"If you are peaceful, why did you end up here?"

"Well," Daniel thought for a minute about what to tell him. Eventually he decided on a half truth. "We talked to the Czar and he apparently didn't like what we said." The old man nodded in sympathy, his face softening.

"An all too common occurrence recently," he told them. "My name is Sergi."

"Daniel, and that's Jack, Teal'c, and Sam," he told him, pointing to his friends. "May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you here?" Sergi sighed.

"I have no idea what was done to deserve punishment."

"What exactly has been happening?" Daniel asked, curious about the situation they found themselves in. "What is the institute?"

"The Institute of History." Sergi motioned toward a nearby crate. Daniel nodded and followed him over. "The Institute was a society of scholars the first Czar created shortly after the Great War."

"Great War?" Daniel asked, trying to keep up.

"I'm sorry," Sergi said apologetically. "I forgot you are unaware of our history. Before the line of the Czars my people were ruled by an evil God. Another God arrived and a great battle was fought. It was at this time Nicolus rallied the people in defiance of both Gods, for they were both evil and cared not for the people. He successfully led the people in rebellion."

"He became the first Czar," Daniel said, the pieces starting to fall into place.

"He brought stability to the people when there was chaos. Food when there was hunger. Peace when there was war."

"He sounded like a good man."

"He was," Sergi readily agreed," but he was troubled with one thing. He couldn't understand why his people allowed themselves to be enslaved by the Evil One. He was determined to save his people the pain of enslavement. He created the Institute to discover the ancient ways; understand the ancient religion so that the people would never be fooled by its trickery again."

"The Institute that you belong to?" Daniel asked. Sergi nodded.

"Every Czar since Nicolus I have maintained the Institute, some have even expanded the Institute to encompass such things as geological surveys and technological advancements. The Institute used to be the prized profession, now members old and new are being rounded up, some never heard from again."

"What changed?"

"That is a question that has been debated, in secret of course, for many months now," Sergi told Daniel. "Many reasons have been put forth, each more ludicrous as the rest."

"So," Daniel gestured to the rest of the room, "you all work at the Institute." Sergi nodded. "And you've all been rounded up and you don't know why?" Again Sergi nodded. "Looks like we're in the same boat." Sergi frowned at the expression but seemed to understand its meaning.

"I like you Daniel. Perhaps we can find out together why we are here." Daniel nodded but the arrival of the guards interrupted any further conversations. Sergi immediately joined his people while Daniel made his way back to SG-1. Jack raised his eyebrow and Daniel mouthed the word 'later' before a group of guards descended on them.

They were again bound, this time by a crude pair of handcuffs binding their hands in front of their bodies. They were then led back outside the barn toward several large wagons that had just arrived. Daniel noticed that Sergi and his people were being loaded into two of the large wagons. SG-1 was being led to a third.

Four chains were dangling off the back of the wagon. The sinking feeling in Daniel's stomach was confirmed when SG-1 was not loaded into the wagon, but rather chained to it. The last prisoners were loaded up and the caravan started moving. They followed a road through the mountain and down into another valley.

The pace was not fast, for which the team were grateful, but they were exhausted after their first forced march. The strength they regained quickly left them and soon their entire focus was putting one foot in front of the other. They were barely clinging to consciousness when the wagons finally stopped.

SG-1 dropped to the ground as soon as they stopped. They numbly recognized the opening of a mine nearby. They saw the guards herd the other prisoners into the mine before returning for them. The guards deftly unhooked the team from the wagon before two guards grabbed the arms of each person. The two guards then headed into the mine, dragging a semi-conscious prisoner between them.

Jack looked around from his slumped position. As much as he hated being carried, he didn't think he would be able to walk anymore. Closing his eyes, he let the guards waste their strength while he conserved his. He could hear the other prisoners ahead and only opened his eyes again when their voices started fading. He frowned when the guards suddenly stopped and was thrown on the ground. Looking around, he was dismayed to see the gaudy decor of the Goa'uld. A few minutes the rest of SG-1 joined him.

"It has been too long since I was given something to play with." The team jumped at the unexpected voice. Looking around they soon spotted a solid form emerging from the shadows. With a quick nod the guards left, slamming the door behind them. The figure walked toward them, eyes glowing fiercely. "You will tell me everything or suffer my wrath," the Goa'uld threatened before activating the pain stick and engulfing them in agony.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy

A familiar voice gradually pulled Jack back to consciousness. Forcing his eyes open, he recognized the blurry form hovering over him. "Teal'c," he said, or at least tried to say. His tongue felt like sandpaper and he wasn't sure how much of his voice made it passed his mouth.

"O'Neill," Teal'c repeated, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a sitting position. Jack closed his eyes against the sudden vertigo, licking his lips to moisten his tongue.

"What happened?" he asked, glad he could actually hear his voice this time.

"We were tortured O'Neill," Teal'c deadpanned.

"I meant after that," he replied sarcastically.

"I am unsure," Teal'c admitted. "I believe we have been unconscious for several hours. We have not been moved from the Goa'uld's chamber, however the chamber is secure. There is no sign of the Goa'uld."

"Daniel and Carter?"

"They have yet to awaken." Jack nodded understandingly.

"Do we have any water?" he asked hopefully, finally able to keep his eyes open.

"We do not." Jack sighed.

"Help me up," he said, holding out his hand. Teal'c took it, hauling Jack to his feet. He kept a firm grip on Jack until he found his equilibrium again. Teal'c let go of his hand as soon as he was steady on his feet.

"Daniel," Jack called making his way shakily over to his friend. He collapsed to his knees next to Daniel. "Daniel," he called again, shaking his shoulder.

Daniel jerked awake. "What?" he asked before realizing where he was. "I mean ouch."

"You okay?" Jack asked.

"Will be," he quickly assured him, "just don't make me move any part of my body. You?"

"Just peachy," Jack replied making his way to Sam. "Carter."

"Sir," she slurred, her prone form next to Daniel

"Well kids," he began lightly, running a critical eye over his second, "we seem to have gotten ourselves into a bit of a bind."

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Any suggestions?" Jack asked as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Perhaps the villagers can be persuaded to again rise up against the Goa'uld," Teal'c suggested.

"I don't think that will work," Daniel countered. "I don't think these people even know the Goa'uld are still here."

"Then we'll convince them to rise against the Czar," Jack said.

"That's not going to be easy." Jack turned an inquisitive eye to Daniel. Daniel sighed, rubbed some soreness from his shoulder and continued. "From everything that I've heard, the Czars have never mistreated these people until recently. The people aren't ready to believe their Czar is anything but kind and just."

"So there won't be any help from the natives."

"Doubtful." Jack thought about this for a moment.

"Any ideas Carter?" he asked, hoping to bring her into the conversation.

"What?" she answered groggily, finally forcing her eyes open. Jack cursed under his breath. He had hoped this little break would give Sam enough time to pull herself together, but it looked like she was still hazy. Before he could respond to her, the doors were thrown open and the Goa'uld stormed in.

"Through my endless mercy you have been given one last chance." The Goa'uld paused, gazing at them fiercely before continuing. "Tell me how Osiris discovered us and you will be returned to the city."

"For the last time, we don't work for Osiris," Jack said impatiently. The Goa'uld smiled evilly before nodded behind them. A large group of men suddenly emerged from the shadows, forced SG-1 to their feet, and led them out into the mine. It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of metal chipping rock. The guards led them deeper through the mine, the sounds of the other prisoners getting louder. Turning a corner they found themselves at the active part of the mine.

Hundreds of prisoners were lined up at the rock face, chipping away at the hard rock with crude hammers and pickaxes. Behind them, primitive carts moved up and down the line, taking the chipped rocks away. The prisoners turned an inquisitive eye at their arrival, but a few glares from the guards and they quickly returned to their work.

Expecting to be placed with the other workers, the quartet was surprised to be led past the prisoners and into a small side tunnel.

"You will reach your quota or you will starve," one of the guards told them.

"How much is our quota?" Daniel asked. The guard's response was a vicious backhand to the face.

"No talking," another guard leered. A third guard threw in some tools and pointed to a cart in the back of the shaft. The first guard, deciding the group was taking too much time, grabbed a whip from his belt, flicking it in the air a few feet from the group. Jack got the hint and grabbed a pickaxe from the pile and swung it at the rock face, the rest of the team soon following. The guards watched them for a minute before walking out of the shaft.

The team soon realized why they weren't placed with the other workers. The rock was incredibly hard to break off, and the shards were razor sharp when they finally did chip off. The guards kept a close watch on them, viciously beating them whenever they said anything. The guards denied them food and water, claiming they started late and hadn't worked hard enough yet, and merely laughing at their discomfort.

They quickly lost track of the time, and were surprised to see the other prisoners being led back to their cells. Jack started to lower his pickaxe, but an evil glare from the remaining guard made him stop. The team was forced to work while the other prisoners were taken away. The other guards returned after a few minutes. "This way," a guard said, gesturing the way the other prisoners went.

They were led through a series of tunnels to a large natural cave. The other prisoners were huddled in one corner. "You didn't meet your quota; you don't eat."

"You didn't even check our cart," Daniel protested. The guard raised his hand, but before he could land the blow Jack roughly pulled Daniel deeper into the cave.

"Not the right time Daniel," Jack said when he finally let go of his friend. Looking back he saw Sam slowly making her way toward them, while Teal'c began a quick exploration of the cave.

"It's just not fair," Daniel whined, allowing his frustration to finally surface.

"I know," Jack consoled, "but the Goa'uld don't play fair. This is just another way of messing with our heads."

"This way," Teal'c interrupted, closing on their position quickly. He didn't wait for them to follow before he was off again. Jack shrugged and motioned for the rest of the team to follow the Jaffa before bringing up the rear. Teal'c led them to the far side of the cave. Jack understood Teal'c's urgency as the group of prisoners were slowly dispersing, their precious food clasped firmly in their hands.

Teal'c stopped as they neared a natural spring. A large area had been cleared beside the spring, the remnants of a fire proving it was a favorite spot. "Daniel, take Carter and get some water." Daniel nodded, grabbing Sam's arm and leading her to the spring.

"It is likely we will be required to defend our position," Teal'c stated.

"I know." Several prisoners had already wandered over this way, although they had all changed direction when they saw the strangers. Jack knew it was just a matter of time before the braver slaves challenged the team. "We'll need to keep watch tonight."

"Indeed." They looked up as Sam and Daniel made their way back to them.

"You didn't wash up?" Jack questioned. He was slightly surprised when his friends came back as grimy as they left.

"Too cold," Daniel said simply. He helped Sam sit on the hard ground before joining her.

Jack motioned for Teal'c to head to the spring before turning toward them. "Get some sleep Carter," he ordered. She simply nodded and lay down. She was asleep before her head hit the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Daniel asked. He had never seen her so passive and it was scaring him.

"I'm not sure," Jack admitted. "Probably a combination of a lot of things." Jack sighed and looked at her sleeping form. "Getting bashed in the head and tortured wasn't what I had in mind for her first mission back, and I doubt Fraiser will approve either. We'll just have to watch and help her until we can get her to the doc." Daniel nodded and an uncomfortable silence filled the air, broken only by the arrival of Teal'c.

Jack took his turn to go freshen up. Jack studied his surroundings as he made the short walk to the spring. A small stream coming from the spring wound through the large cave, disappearing into the wall. The prisoners, now greedily eating their meager meal, were dispersed sporadically. Jack got the impression there was no set sleeping areas, but more of a free for all. The only area that was guarded was the entrance and Jack didn't think they would be able to sneak past.

Jack soon arrived at the spring. Though he was very thirsty, he limited himself to a few sips until he was sure his stomach wouldn't rebel. After a few minutes he drank deeply. Sating his thirst, he made his way back to his teammates. They quickly assigned watches, Daniel then Teal'c with Jack taking the last, and fell into an exhausted sleep.

"Daniel." Daniel moaned as he batted the hand shaking his shoulder away. "Daniel." The voice and the hand returned more urgently. His brain finally turned on and he bolted upright.

"I'm awake," he said, taking a minute to fix his glasses which had slipped off sometime during the night. He blinked as the world came into focus. "Breakfast?" he asked.

"Water," Jack said. "Go drink as much as you can."

"What about Sam," he asked, slowly getting to his feet.

"I'll get her." Daniel nodded and headed to the spring, unsurprised when Teal'c followed. A few minutes later they were joined by Jack and Sam. The team drank greedily, not knowing if they were going to get more water during the day. When they were finished they joined the slaves heading toward the entrance. They were pulled off to the side at the entrance. The guards waited until everyone else left before leading SG-1 to their tunnel.

This next few days were very similar to the previous one except the got their share of water. The guards, still insisting their quota wasn't met, didn't give them any food when the meager midday meal was distributed. They did let them rest while the other prisoners ate though. Jack didn't know if they were finally cutting them some slack or if their attention was just needed elsewhere. He didn't want to push his luck and find out.

The days soon started to blur together. Their lack of food was starting to show. Hands and arms shook with each swing of the pickaxe, and they were forced to break the rock into smaller pieces to get them in the cart. All the while the guards kept a close eye on them, reaching for the whip whenever they seemed to slow down. It was a great relief when the work was finally halted for the day. Jack and Daniel collapsed on the side of the tunnel. They knew it would take a few minutes for the guards to round up the other prisoners and wanted to get as much rest as they could before they started their trek back to the cavern. Jack was somewhat surprised to still hear the sounds of mining. Looking around, he realized Sam was still moving the chipped rock.

"Carter," he barked in his best command voice. It wasn't very effective though as Sam continued to work. He sighed and began to get up, but before he could rise Teal'c stilled Sam's hand.

"Major Carter," Teal'c said softly, "it is time to rest." He gently removed the rocks gripped in her hand and let her over to the rest of the team. Daniel and Jack shared a knowing look.

The physical fitness of the team was deteriorating quickly, but none as fast as Sam. She put all her energy into doing whatever her teammates told her to do. Jack didn't know if it was because she trusted them so much, or she was so exhausted she didn't realize. He suspected the latter.

"This way," the guards ordered when they returned a few minutes later. SG-1 meekly followed their lead, heading directly for the spring as soon as they reached the cavern. They found it empty, the rest of the prisoners waiting for food. Teal'c took Sam to the spring while Jack and Daniel watched the other prisoners disperse.

"Well there's one good thing about being unpopular," Jack said as they watched the prisoners scatter.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"No nosy neighbors."

"No neighbors at all," Daniel joked. He watched as the prisoners received their gruel and scatter throughout the cave. "We need food Jack," said seriously.

"I know," Jack said, the joking earlier put aside. "Maybe me and Teal'c can raid the kitchen."

"That will not be necessary." They jumped at the sound of the voice coming directly behind them. Turning, they breathed a sigh of relief when Sergi looked back at them.

"We need to eat," Jack insisted.

"Here," he said, holding out a bowl and a couple pieces of bread. Jack sniffed the contents experimentally. "I'm sorry there is so little. It's all I could acquire."

"Thank you," Daniel said gratefully.

"There is one thing I must ask of you," he said in return.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"My people have been warned against interacting with your group. I would ask that you do the same." At their questioning looks he explained. "Most of the people here are scientists, curious by nature. If you were to attempt to interact with them I fear their inhibitions would be forgotten. The penalty is most severe." Jack nodded, knowing how absent minded his own scientists got in the face of new discovery.

"Aren't you breaking that rule yourself?" Daniel asked.

"I am encouraged," he said enigmatically.

"We won't talk to your people." Jack said this to Sergi but looked directly at Daniel. Daniel swallowed and nodded.

"Thank you." Sergi nodded and left to rejoin his people. He strode past Sam and Teal'c on the way.

"Is there trouble?" Teal'c asked as he gently lowered Sam to the ground.

"No." Jack decided to give the simple answer. "He brought us food." Teal'c raised his eyebrow. Jack nodded, kneeling down in front of Sam. "You need to eat Carter." Sam obediently opened her mouth as Jack spoon fed her some of the gruel. Daniel broke of small pieces of bread and fed them to her. They forced her to eat almost half of the meager meal until they noticed her eyes drifting shut. "Sweat dreams Sam," Jack whispered softly as he laid her gently on the ground. They were quiet for a few minutes, eagerly eating the rest of their food. After, they shared their conversation with Teal'c. They agreed to leave the other prisoners alone. They assigned watches and settled in for another night.

The next few days were equally hard on the team, though Sergi continued to bring them extra food whenever he could. Thankfully Sergi's food did the trick. The team's overall health didn't deteriorate, and Sam actually seemed to be getting better. The guards, however, were being extra vicious with them. They were given no breaks and watched constantly. Jack secretly wondered if the two were connected.

It was late the next night when Sergi approached them again. He walked through their camp, motioning them to follow him. He led them deep into the cave, far from the entrance and the guard's ears.

"You know what is going on here, don't you," Sergi accused. The team just looked at each other awkwardly. "Since my detainment," he continued, "I have experienced many things. Most have been unpleasant, but one of them had given me hope. That last hope was crushed.

"Not long after were brought here I was brought before the Vizier, the most trusted adviser to the Czar. I recognized him immediately, for we grew up together, but there was no recognition in his eyes. In fact his appearance has not changed at all from that of our youth, but his temperament has.

"He asked me to befriend you, gain your trust and learn your secrets. I was again summoned before him earlier today. When I did not have the information he requested, he became irate. His eyes blazed with his fury and his voice vibrated with his rage. I feared for my life, but instead of my life the Vizier brought in ten innocent people and viciously murdered them with his own hand. He then warned me not to fail again."

"Why are you telling us this?" Daniel asked.

"You seem trustworthy. In the short time we have known each other you have behaved honorably." He paused for a moment, staring at nothing while he organized his thoughts. "When that which you hold dear can no longer be trusted you must trust in the unknown. I have seen atrocities that have been unheard of since the days of the ancient religion and I find myself wondering how long this treatment has been going on while I was safe in my bed."

"Did you really have no idea something like this was here?" Daniel asked.

"No," Sergi told him sadly. "Not since the Mines of Stribog have such atrocities been committed."

"Stribog?" Daniel asked, his brow furrowed while he racked through his memories. Teal'c had looked up at the name as well.

"The God of the ancient religion," Sergi answered him. He paused for a moment, studying them intently. "Whatever our reason for being here, it is of our own design. What we did, or did not do, as a people has brought about this evil place. It is our burden, and one that I will regretfully endure. But you are not of this world, nor should you be punished for our mistake. As much as we can, we shall guarantee your safety."

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely. Sergi nodded and left, leaving a bowl with some gruel inside for the team. "Carter," he said handing her the bowl.

"Not hungry," she said, trying to pass the bowl on to someone else. Jack gave a silent sigh of relief. Ever since Sergi first brought them food they had been making Sam eat first and giving her more than her share. Each time she obediently took it left a bad taste in Jack's mouth. He could see it in the eyes of the others too. Sam was usually not so compliant. Hearing her argue for the first time since they got here relieved some of his tension.

"You require more nutrition than we do at the moment," Teal'c told her when she tried to give him the bowl. She tried to give the bowl to Daniel instead.

"Ladies first, I insist." Sam glared at him and he just smirked.

"Sir," she tried, glancing back at him.

"Eat Carter," he told her. "That's an order," he added when she made no move to comply. She hungrily ate a fourth of the gruel and then tried to give the bowl back to her CO. "Few more bites," he told her, raising his hand when she was about to protest. "Like Teal'c said, you need it more than we do." Sam sighed, turning to look at her teammates. When they nodded their agreement she backed down. Feeling guilty, she slowly ate more of the gruel. Finally Jack indicated she could stop. She quickly handed the bowl off to Daniel. "So, did we learn anything?"

"Stribog, Russian God of destruction," Daniel said.

"Good role model for a snake," Jack quipped. "You ever hear of him Teal'c?"

"Indeed. His name was as legendary as that of the Tok'ra."

"Which turned out to be real," Daniel mentioned, handing the bowl to Teal'c."

"Indeed. It was said there was no match for either his power or his paranoia. He was on the verge of ruling the galaxy. None of the System Lords could stop him until he simply disappeared. Many Goa'uld and Jaffa have attempted to find him. None have been successful."

"Well aren't we lucky." Daniel rolled his eyes at Jacks comment.

"That doesn't make sense," Daniel said, thinking out loud.

"What"? Jack asked impatiently a few minutes later.

"Whoever invaded this planet won. If his toys were as cool as everybody thought, why are they still here?"

"What makes you think this Stribby guy didn't win?" Jack asked. Daniel looked around as if this cleared everything up. "The mining?" Jack asked, confused.

"The searching," Sam said, understanding filling her mind. "That's why the Czar has been funding their archeological digs. He's looking for Stribog's technology."

"Perhaps they have yet to locate any such technology Daniel Jackson."

"Given their current technological limit I would say it would be highly unlikely for them to find anything of worth, even after all these years of trying," Daniel theorized aloud. "But a Goa'uld would just call in their mothership and scan the planet. So why are there two Goa'uld here?"

"Maybe it's hidden really well," Jack thought. "Or they like the Czar gig."

"And why the obsession with Osiris?" Daniel continued as if Jack had never spoken.

"Perhaps they were at war," Teal'c suggested.

"As much as I hate to break up these thrilling talks, I'm thinking we need to get some shut eye. Big day tomorrow and all."

"O'Neill is correct. We require rest." Sam and Daniel nodded, climbing gingerly to their feet. They returned to their campsite, not surprised now to find it undisturbed. Jack decided to forego watches, his sixth sense telling him that Sergi would keep his word. He would sleep lightly though. A quick glance told him Teal'c was thinking the same.

As always morning came too quickly. The team knew the routine by now. They would huddle by the spring, drinking as much as they could until the guards came for them. Then they would work until the guards came for them. Then they would huddle by the spring again, drinking as much as they could until it was time to start the whole thing over again. It came as some surprise then when the guards approached them in the middle of the day.

"Leave your tools and follow me. The Vizier summons you." They shared a quick glance before dropping their tools. Several guards moved in behind them, fingering their whips hopefully. It was enough to make SG-1 obey their commands.

They were taken to the same room they were dumped in before. The Goa'uld could be seen watching then from his throne. "You know," Jack said before anyone else could speak, "you're hospitality sucks." The Goa'uld nodded. A few second later all off SG-1 was kneeling at his feet thanks to quick jabs to their knees.

"Leave us," the Vizier commanded. The guards nodded, shutting the doors as they left. The Goa'uld glared at them in contempt. "I trust you are ready to cooperate now, or do you need to experience more of my hospitality? How did Osiris find this planet? How many more assassins is she going to send?"

"You know me and mining," Jack remarked. "I can't wait to get back." The Vizier growled in frustration before stalking before the team. He stopped before Sam.

"The mines can be most trying, especially for a female. Many have already come to me, asking to possess you." Sam just glared at him. "Tell me what I wish to know and I can guarantee your safety." Sam continued to glare at him. "Maybe I shall give you to my guards until you change your mind." She moved her head until she was staring just above his shoulder. She didn't even flinch when his hand started caressing her face. "So beautiful. Perhaps I will have you first." That statement got a reaction, but not one of fear as the Goa'uld had hoped for.

"Go to Hell," she told him in a cold voice, still refusing to look at him. His fist came out of nowhere, giving Sam no time to prepare for the blow and flinging her several feet behind her team. The Vizier raged in front of them. Walking over, he grabbed Daniel by the neck, pulling him to his feet.

"Tell me what I need to know," he shouted.

"We don't know..." was all Daniel could get out before the Goa'uld started squeezing. He started to panic as his lungs burned for air. His fingers desperately sought a way to release the Goa'uld's death grip.

"Our Lord, the Czar, summons these," an unknown voice said from behind them. The Goa'uld simply glared at Daniel. "Unharmed."

The Vizier snarled as he tossed Daniel away like a rag doll. He turned to face his visitor. "Is there anything else our Lord requires of me?" he asked, the disdain dripping off every word.

"Yes," their guest replied. He turned and started walking away, leaving the Goa'uld to follow. As soon as the door shut Jack and Teal'c sprang into action.

"Daniel," Jack asked as he ran to the archeologist's side.

"I'm fine." He winced as he felt around his neck. Jack reached out a hand and helped pull him to his feet. "Sam?"

"I'm okay," she said, Teal'c doing the same for her.

"You know what really bites?" Jack asked as the team joined together again. "We really have no idea what's going on here so we are already telling them everything we know and they don't believe us." He watched as Sam and Daniel lowered themselves to the ground, sitting back to back. "Don't get me wrong," he started copying their movements and stretching out on the ground, "I love a good torture session as much as anybody, but when you are actually telling them the information they're asking for it kinda takes the fun out of it."

"It does add a rather frustrating note though," Daniel chimed in, massaging his neck softly. "No internal victory at keeping a secret from the Gou'uld, no half truths to tell to earn a respite, and if you did want to tell him something you'd have to lie and hope the situation didn't worsen."

"It's just weird," Sam added.

"Only SG-1's luck," Jack laughed. "To get tortured for something we honestly don't know."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied as he watched over his snickering teammates.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy

Their brief respite ended much too quickly. The visitor quickly reentered the room. "You are being summoned," he told them as they struggled to their feet. With a nod the room was flooded with Jaffa. "I was told to retrieve you as quickly and safely as possible. If I were required to render you unconscious, I would loose precious time. I would prefer not to do that," he said, fingering his Zat.

"We'll behave," Jack told him. He nodded, gesturing his men forward. Several Jaffa stepped forward, iron restraints dangling from their hands. Jack nodded, holding his hand out. The rest of the team followed his example. Their hands were bound loosely, loose enough that they could move, but strong enough to keep the team in line.

"This way." SG-1 quickly followed him. They were led outside and loaded into a wagon, their bound hands looped through steel rings from the top of the cart. They sat back to back, their legs stretched out in front of them. Heavy flaps were thrown over the wagon leaving the team in the dark.

"Well, this is different," Jack said.

"I wonder what they're doing now?" Daniel asked. The sounds of activity could be heard outside.

"Maybe they'll forget were here." Everyone looked at Jack like he was insane. "What?" he asked as the wagon started to move.

"At least were not running behind it this time," Daniel said.

"Indeed."

"We're obviously not going anywhere for the moment. Why don't you guys get some sleep."

"You sure Sir?" Sam asked. Jack shrugged.

"I'll keep watch." The rest of the team nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep one by one. Several times the lead Jaffa checked on them. Jack could do little more than glare at him from his prone position. The Jaffa just nodded and rode off. A few hours later Jack felt the wagon start to slow down. "Guys," Jack whispered. He sensed them jerk awake besides him.

"Are we there yet?" Daniel mumbled, shaking the sleep from his head. The back flap was suddenly thrown open. The team groaned as bright sunlight assaulted their eyes.

"Which ones have been chosen?" a guard asked looking curiously at the team.

"That is unknown," the lead Jaffa answered. "Prepare them all." The guard nodded and moved off. The lead Jaffa eyed them critically. "I trust you'll behave," he said pulling out the key to their bindings.

"Scouts honor," Jack said, eyes never moving from the key. The Jaffa nodded, primed his Zat gun, and tossed the key to Jack. Jack caught it, a somewhat surprised look on his face. He quickly undid his bindings, only partially upset that the key only worked on the rings coming from the wagon. Any movement was better than what they had. He passed the key around to the others who were equally grateful to lower their arms. "What now?"

"The key." Jack sighed and regretfully threw the key back to the lead Jaffa. He was about to ask more questions when a sight caught his eye. The guards were unloading a feast. Bread, fruit, meat, water, and an endless supply of everything they were craving.

"That's just cruel," Daniel said, his stomach grumbling at the sight of all that food.

"Indeed."

"Is it coming this way?" Sam asked, her own stomach grumbling as the breeze blew the scent toward them. They were all surprised when it was put down inside their wagon.

"Eat," the Jaffa ordered. The team wasted no time, digging into their surprise meal with gusto. They couldn't help their smug faces when the other guards were looking at them with longing, eating their own rations of bread and water. They secretly worried what all this food meant on the other end, but at the moment were too hungry to care.

After the lunch was finished, the guards quickly piled everything back into the wagons. The team was chained again, and the swaying of the wagons combined with their full stomachs quickly lulled them into a deep sleep.

"Up!" The order was accompanied by several guards roughly dragging the sleeping team members out of the wagon. They only got a minute to orient themselves before they forced to move again. They were entering the Goa'uld's palace again through the same secret tunnel they used days before.

Surprisingly, they were not led back to the throne room, but rather to a large empty room. The far wall had four sets of chains attached to the wall, and the team only gave a feeble protest as they were bound. The guards left and Jack and Teal'c wasted no time testing the strength of their new bonds, but they proved as strong as all the ones before. "Now we wait," Daniel said as Jack leaned back against the wall.

They didn't have to wait long. Almost immediately crates were being hauled in by the guards. Other members of the royal court started unloading the crates and organizing the contents. A horn blew out and the workers and guards stopped what they were doing, backed away to the walls, and knelt on the floor. Jack looked back to the door in time to see the Czar entering, followed by a handful of true Jaffa.

The Czar led the Jaffa to SG-1, stopping just short of their reach. The Jaffa primed their staff weapons and pointed them at the helpless team, while the First Prime examined each member closely. Satisfied, he stepped back and turned to the Czar. "You have done well."

"I live but to serve your Lord," the Czar said, bowing slightly to the First Prime.

"If you continue to serve well, you may yet find yourself back in my Lord's good graces." The Czar smiled evilly at the praise. "Have the two prepared and delivered to the designated area by midday tomorrow or you shall feel my master's wrath."

"Of course," the Czar bowed again. "What of the other two?"

"Once you have successfully completed your agreement, you may do with them as you wish." The Czar smiled again and greedily turned toward SG-1. "Jaffa, Kree!" the First Prime shouted and led the Jaffa out of the room.

"Kree!" the Goa'uld echoed after the Jaffa had left, the submissiveness completely leaving his mannerisms. He watched as his guards and workers quickly got back to work. "I thought you would be my downfall. Yet it turns out you shall be my redemption."

He silently watched the mayhem around him. "I came to this world a millennia ago," he told them quietly, "looking for the means to buy my freedom. A lifetime of servitude was the price I paid to spare my own life, and a lifetime is not easily paid.

"Knowledge of this world sat dormant within me, until the time was right. When my master's need was greatest, I would conquer this pathetic backwater planet and trade Stribog's lifetime of servitude for my own."

"Let me guess," Jack said sarcastically, "things didn't exactly go according to plan." The Goa'uld glared at him.

"I did not expect the mindless peasants to rise against me." He turned to stare at the workers again. "I have been trapped here, making the best of my situation."

"Whatever," Jack snorted. "You've been hiding here, using these people in any way that you can. Hoping that your boss doesn't find out you're still alive."

"Osiris," Daniel said in sudden understanding. "Your master is Osiris. And when she suddenly reappeared a few years ago you panicked. You started rounding up anyone who could realize what you really were and turn you into Osiris. No wonder you were paranoid about her."

"That was true," the Goa'uld said, "but many things have changed since my disappearance. I do have a few special talents of my own. Nothing of strategic value that would have saved me then, but Osiris is not the System Lord he used to be. Indeed now he is as indebted as I am. While my gift won't improve his position, his sense of revenge and retribution is as strong as ever." He turned back to the team with the evil glint back in his eye. "Strange how time changes everything. A millennia ago my gift was mere amusement for my master. Now it is my salvation. And a millennia ago a group of worthless peasants would never buy the life of a God." And with that ominous warning he strode off, leaving them to their fate.

"Anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Jack asked. The Czar had returned and was supervising the construction of some sort of machine. Sam and Daniel had watched the construction with all the excitement of a scientist, while Jack and Teal'c had watched it with a growing sense of dread. Finally the guards stopped bringing crates in. As the Czar put the finishing touches on the machine, the workers constructed two large steal bar cages.

"It looks Ancient," Daniel said, craning his neck to get a better view of the side. "I don't see any writings or carvings that would indicate its purpose."

"It looks similar the device on P3X-367," Sam commented. "Nirrti," she added seeing the confused look on Jack's face.

"Now I have a really bad feeling," Jack said as the Czar finished assembling the machine. The machine powered to life and the Czar quickly ordered the workers to leave. Once the Goa'uld and his guards were alone and the door was closed he turned to face the team.

"We shall start with the woman," he ordered, his eyes flashing in anticipated pleasure. The guards nodded and converged on Sam. She struggled fiercely as they unchained and dragged her toward the machine, fear starting to push away her tiredness. When they started undressing her, her struggles increased. The Goa'uld sneered, picking up a pain stick and touching it to the base of Sam's neck. Sam cried out and jerked as the torture device was used on her. The Goa'uld let up after a few seconds and Sam slumped on the ground. Her strength all but gone, she could only glare as the guards finished stripping her and effortlessly put her into the machine.

The rest of the team had to turn their heads when a bright light engulfed her body. A blood chilling scream could be heard coming from their friend, but the light was so bright they couldn't see what was happening. A few minutes later both the light and Sam's screams died. Turning back to the machine, they were shocked to see a large black panther lying where Sam had been.

The Goa'uld walked over to the animal, pulling out a scanner from the inside of his robes. Studying the readout for a minute, he was apparently satisfied as he pulled out his hand device and used it to burn a symbol onto the cat's ear. "Put Major Carter into her cage," he instructed his guards as he went back to the machine, "then prepare Dr. Jackson." The guards nodded, quickly following his instructions. Daniel was in such a state of shock when they unlocked his chains that he put up little resistance as they stripped him and put him in the machine. The pain hit him and he willingly let himself embrace oblivion.

Jack and Teal'c turned back to their friend as soon as the light faded. Another black panther took the place of Daniel. They could only stare in shock as the Czar scanned, branded, and then caged Daniel. They were still in shock when the Czar and all the guards left a few minutes later.

"O'Neill." Jack jerked his head at Teal'c's voice. He had been in a state of shock since the Goa'uld left. He barely noticed the guards leave the room after ensuring the cats were secured. He vaguely remembered the guards checking on the animals and leaving again. Most of the time was spent in shocked silence staring at the cages. Only Teal'c was able to break him out of his stupor.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at his friend, but found the Jaffa staring at one of the cats. Turning his head, he saw the first cat twitch. They watched as the cat opened its eyes and looked around in confusion. It struggled to its feet before clumsily taking a few steps in the cage. The cat finally spotted them, its blue eyes focusing intently on the chained men while its mouth opened and a small mewl came out.

"Major Carter," Teal'c stated. The cat turned its large head to the Jaffa, again opening its mouth as if trying to speak.

"Teal'c, that can't be Carter," Jack exclaimed. "It's just not possible." The large cat growled at him.

"I have seen many things that are deemed impossible O'Neill." As if agreeing, the large cat nodded its head but, in doing so, overbalanced and toppled sideways.

"Carter!" Jack started automatically. The cat instantly sprang to attention before toppling over again. Jack couldn't stop his laughter as the stress of the last few days was finally released.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, looking into the other cage. The other cat was starting to wake up.

"Daniel?" Jack asked. The big cat sluggishly turned to face him before nodding slightly. Turning his head to the other cage, the cat let out a roar of surprise before bolting upright. The sudden movement was too much, causing the cat to overbalance and topple in his cage. The first cat looked over at the sound, jerking away at the sight of the large cat a few feet away, and causing another overbalance and tumble.

"Perhaps it would be prudent," Teal'c called out over the crashes coming from the cages, "to remain stationary for the time being." Both cats stopped their movements immediately, shifting enough to look at the two men still chained to the wall.

"Right." Jack looked from one cat to the other. "Carter. Daniel. You two know each other. You don't get to go hurting each other now just because you've changed." The two cats sized each other up before realizing what Jack had said. "You don't get to go hurting us either, just because you're hungry or something." The simultaneous eye rolls of the cats were enough to eliminate all Jack's doubts. "Can you guys get out?"

Jack and Teal'c watched in silence as both cats struggled to their feet. It took a few minutes for the large animals to get accustomed to their new bodies, but they soon were examining all areas of their cages. It was all for naught though, the cages every bit as secure as the chains which held them before. Jack could see the toll this was having on his teammates. The physical change had left their bodies exhausted and their minds mentally drained. When Carter fell to the floor for the third time in five minutes, Jack ordered them to stop and rest. Neither he nor Teal'c were surprised when the order was obeyed without protest.

The next several hours the two men kept a vigil over their friends. The two cats mainly slept, but had taken to pacing around their cages every time they awoke. Jack encouraged it, for he could see they were slowly learning how to move as cats, and while Jack didn't want his friends to stay like this forever, he knew they would have to help with their own escape. Once they got back to the SGC they would figure out a way to undo this.

The Czar checked on them several times, waving a scanner in their direction. Eventually he ordered the machine disassembled. The resulting chaos woke the cats, who paced irritably around their cages, growling at anyone who got near to them or to Jack and Teal'c. Despite the situation, he couldn't help but notice the almost human like expressions on the cats' faces, and couldn't help his smile as his friends protected him the best way they could.

A soft growl woke Jack out of his light doze. Soon after the machine was carted away and the Goa'uld left, Jack's own physical exhaustion caught up with him. A small nod from Sam and Daniel, as well as Teal'c's solid presence nearby, was all that was needed to give in to the sleep that he desperately needed. The cats were staring intently at the door. He turned to Teal'c, the question poised on his lips, when he heard the footsteps of marching Jaffa. Jack cursed as he tugged again on his bonds, hoping it would miraculously break this time. The priming of a staff weapon ended his struggle.

"Jaffa! Kree!" The Jaffa started loading up the cats on sleds, ignoring the very vocal yells of Jack and Teal'c, as well as the loud growls and snarls of Sam and Daniel. Soon the cages were loaded up and being moved from the room. The Czar paused in front of Jack and Teal'c momentarily.

"Soon I shall have the pleasure of learning your secrets. But first, I must ensure the tribute is successful. Far too long have I hidden on this backwater planet. With you're aide, my return shall be the most celebrated of any System Lord. Artemis will rise again, more powerful than any other." Without a backward glance, he strode out of the room, leaving the two men little doubt to their fate.

The sound of approaching footsteps jerked Jack out of his thoughts. Thinking the Czar had returned, he was surprised when a single Jaffa entered the room. "I am Fro'nac. Free Jaffa," he told them as he undid their bindings.

"Where are they taking them?" Jack demanded as he rubbed circulation back into his hands. Fro'nac ignored his question, instead working on Teal'c's bindings. "Let's go," Jack ordered as soon as Teal'c was free.

"You can not," the Jaffa said, grabbing Jack's arm before he could take off. "You will die."

"I don't care," Jack said angrily, pulling his arm free.

"Our death's will not save our friends," Teal'c pointed out, falling into step behind Jack. Jack nodded, but didn't slow down. "We must return to the SGC and acquire reinforcements."

"I don't think we have that much time," Jack answered. "Who knows what they're planning to do to them. What if they're moved to another planet?"

"They are being moved as we speak." Fro'nac's statement brought the others to a halt.

"What?" Jack demanded, turning to the Jaffa. "What's going on here?"

"I will tell you all I know," Fro'nac assured them, "but first we must leave this place before the Goa'uld's guards return. If he finds us, all our lives shall be forfeit." Jack and Teal'c nodded, following Fro'nac as he guided them out of the palace and back into the jungle. They found a hidden alcove overlooking the path to the Stargate and decided to rest there. He pulled out a canteen, handing it to Jack. "The cages are considerably harder to move through the jungle. We should be able to see them and easily follow them to the Chaapa'ai. Once the Jaffa have gone through, and the Goa'uld's personal guards return to the city, you should be able to return to the SGC." Fro'nac pulled out a GDO from his armor and handed it to Teal'c.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked again, handing the canteen to Teal'c.

"I am attempting to infiltrate the ranks of Anubis, and am currently among the ranks of Osiris. A few days ago a stranger came through the Chaapa'ai seeking Osiris. I am unsure what was discussed, however after the stranger left my platoon was called before her. We were given instructions to travel to this planet and retrieve an offering to her."

"Carter and Daniel," Jack interrupted. Fro'nac looked astounded at that bit of information, but Jack merely shrugged him off. "Where are they taking them?"

"I do not know." Fro'nac shook off his shock at Jack's question. "Only the First Prime was given details. I do know Osiris wanted the offerings unharmed. She plans to hunt and kill them herself."

"When?" Teal'c asked.

"As soon as she finishes the task Anubis has assigned her."

"Right," Jack mumbled. He stared through the forest until a sound of marching feet could be heard. All three men crouched into the underbrush as the Jaffa finally made it to their hiding spot.

A group of Jaffa led the pack, clearing away as much of the jungle as they could. Two more groups crowded around the cages, moving them carefully over the uneven ground. The First Prime brought up the rear, carefully watching over the transportation of the offering. Jack sighed, realizing Fro'nac was right. If they tried to rescue their friends now they would be killed. Instead he studied his teammates. He could see their irritation as they paced their cages, their anger as they snapped at anyone who got close.

"If we can get in front of them we can go through the Chaapa'ai without their knowledge."

"The Stargate is unguarded?" Teal'c asked.

"Osiris only has a small contingent of Jaffa loyal to her." Fro'nac watched as the Jaffa faded from sight again. "None were able to be spared to guard the Chaapa'ai. We need to leave before they reach the Chaapa'ai."

"No! We need to get in front of them and find a safe place in view of the Stargate so we can see the address," Jack said quietly. Teal'c nodded, expertly leading them around the Jaffa and back toward the Stargate. They found a good place to hide and patiently waited. Finally the Jaffa arrived. It took all of Jack's willpower to do nothing as the gate was dialed, and as he watched his friends being moved through he made a promise to himself to find them as soon as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

Hammond watched as the event horizon rippled as his old friend stepped out of the wormhole. "George," Jacob greeted him half-heartedly as he joined him at the base of the ramp.

"Any news?" Hammond asked, heading up to his office. Jacob fell into step beside him.

"The Tok'ra have begun evacuating bases. They feel it's only a matter of time." They started up the stairs in silence. "Anubis is preparing to leave. He's preparing his Ha'tak as we speak."

"Is there any way to find out where he's going?" Hammond asked, settling behind his desk.

"No," Jacob sighed, taking his seat across from the desk. "Anubis has very few confidences. None of the Tok'ra have been able to infiltrate his inner circle."

"We sent a MALP to P5X-639 but there was no response. There was no sign of any Jaffa activity either. SG-3 and SG-8 are preparing to check it out."

"They've probably been moved to a more secure location." Jacob sighed and began pacing the office. "They won't be able to resist. Anubis will be able to take anything he wants from their heads and they won't be able to stop it. If they're lucky he'll kill them right away."

"We'll get them back Jacob." Anything else he was going to say was interrupted by an incoming wormhole. They stood and headed to the control room just as the iris was closing. "Anything Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir," Harriman told them, focusing on his computer screen. "Receiving SG-1's IDC code." The two Generals shared a quick look. Harriman looked uncertainly at Hammond. "Sir?"

"Defense and medical teams to the Gate room." Harriman nodded, typing commands into his computer as defense teams got into position. "Open the iris," Hammond ordered when everybody was in place. A tense silence followed as they waited to see who would come through. His stomach eased a little as three figures emerged onto the ramp, two of them familiar. "Colonel. Teal'c." He said through the microphone. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back Sir," Jack replied, giving a little wave from the ramp. He eyed the defense teams warily; they still hadn't put down their weapons. "What's with the big guns?" he asked when Hammond and Jacob had joined them in the Gate room.

"The Tok'ra were informed you were captured by Anubis." Jacob told them.

"Ah," Jack said, understanding the situation. They would be treated cautiously until they were proven to not be threats. "Well, they were half right. We were captured by a Goa'uld named Arty."

"Artemis." Teal'c said beside him. Jacob bowed his head letting the symbiote speak.

"Artemis?" Selmak asked.

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"Artemis is dead," Selmak responded. "He has been for centuries."

"Apparently he's being hiding out on the little backwater planet. Got a pretty good gig going on too. When we came along he saw his chance to get back in the big boys club."

"What happened?" Hammond asked, "And where are Major Carter and Dr. Jackson?"

"That is a long story," Jack told him.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to proceed with the medical evaluation so we may depart as soon as possible."

"Teal'c's right," Jack said. Hammond nodded. "We'll need SG-3, 5, and 10 ready to leave as soon as we've cleared medical."

"They'll be ready," Hammond stated. Jack nodded as the three men started toward the infirmary. "Colonel. Who's your friend?"

"Oh. General Hammond, Fro'nac. Fro'nac, General Hammond." Fro'nac bowed to Hammond. "Fro'nac is a free Jaffa who sprang us from the dungeon. He has also agreed to help us track Carter and Daniel."

"We also require two containment devices capable of retaining a large feline." Teal'c said as he followed Jack out the door.

"Cages?" Jacob asked. He followed the three men out to the infirmary. Hammond sighed and headed back to the office. He had some SG teams to recall.

Jack and Teal'c scanned the area as they emerged from the Stargate. Not seeing any Jaffa, they relaxed slightly. Teal'c began studying the ground as the rest of the SG teams came through the gate. "Jaffa have been here recently, however they did not enter the forest. They released Major Carter and Daniel Jackson and returned through the Stargate."

"Fro'nac, how long until Osiris gets here?" Jack asked.

"I do not know," he admitted. "She had one last task to complete for Anubis before she could travel here. This planet was chosen due to its remote location. It has no natural resources that interest the Goa'uld and no strategic military value. I believe Osiris planned on hunting them at her leisure."

"The Goa'uld aren't known for their patience," Jacob said, coming up to look at the tracks. "I would expect her sooner rather than later."

"Then let's find them and get out of town. SG-10 secure the gate. SG-3 and 5 with me." They nodded, falling out into positions and unloading gear with precise ease. Teal'c and Fro'nac continued studying the tracks, following them around the clearing until they disappeared into the thick forest.

"Ready Sir," Colonel Reynolds told them a few minutes later. Jack nodded as SG-10 took up defensive positions around the gate. Jack nodded to Teal'c. The Jaffa nodded, heading into the forest.

"Are we circling the Stargate?" Jacob asked, after they had been walking for thirty minutes.

"Indeed," Teal'c told them. "It appears Major Carter and Daniel Jackson are attempting to remain in the vicinity of the Chaapa'ai."

"Why?" Jacob asked. He had heard what happened to his daughter and the archeologist, but he was having a hard time believing them. It just wasn't possible.

"We don't leave our people behind," Jack told him sternly. "They're gonna stay as close to the Stargate as they can." Jacob opened his mouth to say something but then just sighed and followed Teal'c's lead again. Teal'c led them on for another hour until he raised his fist and motioned for a stop.

"O'Neill," he whispered. Jack and Jacob scurried to kneel next to the Jaffa. The forest looked the same as the part they had been walking through. It took a few minutes for Jack to pick up the two black shapes lurking in the shadows.

"Got em," Jack whispered, positioning the tranquilizer guns in a more comfortable grip. He motioned to Teal'c and the two of them slowly began creeping to the pair of cats. They crept forward, lined up their tranquilizer guns and were just about to pull the trigger when a hunting horn sounded.

"Jaffa! Kree!" Jack cursed and pulled the trigger just as the cats jumped to their feet. The Jaffa started firing on Jack and Teal'c, and suddenly the sound of P-90's filled the air as the SG teams fired on the Jaffa. For once Jack was glad for the trees as it gave him the cover he needed to pull out his own P-90 and return fire on the Jaffa. The fierce firefight lasted only a few minutes before the Jaffa abruptly retreated.

"What the…" Jack started, watching the area the Jaffa retreated from. He belatedly noticed the two cats were gone. "They're hunting them too?"

"I do not believe so." Teal'c got to his feet, staff weapon and tranquilizer gun both ready, and headed toward the cats last known area. Jack quickly got to his feet and followed him.

"Everyone okay?" he asked over his radio.

"Fine Sir," Reynolds replied. "The Jaffa didn't even fire at us until we started shooting."

"I think they were only trying to keep us from them," Jacob said, coming up to stand beside the two men. "They weren't shooting at the cats either, just you two."

"That was Osiris's First Prime and members of her Royal Guard," Fro'nac told them, keeping his staff weapon ready. "My treachery has obviously been discovered."

"That makes me feel so much better," Jack muttered under his breath. "Teal'c?" he asked when the Jaffa started to head into the forest. He ignored them, following a rushed trail deeper into the forest. The two men caught up to him as he crouched over a large black shape.

"Damn," Jack mumbled as he knelt next to the cat. He and Teal'c began checking the animal for any wounds, while Jacob stood in shock. Finally Teal'c pulled out a small dart.

"It appears Daniel Jackson has been tranquilized."

Jack nodded, reaching for his radio. "Reynolds."

"Sir?"

"We got Daniel. Set up one of the cages. We need to secure Daniel then we'll go after Carter."

"Roger. We should have the cage set up in five minutes. You need any help getting him back here?" Teal'c shook his head.

"Negative. We can manage Daniel. You just get that cage set up. There's no way to know how long Daniel's gonna be out."

"Copy that. See you in a few. Reynolds out."

Jack went over to help Teal'c. Jacob got over his shock and joined them. "That can't be Daniel."

"Indeed it is," Teal'c told him, turning the cats head until the right ear was visible. Jacob could see the brand, the mark of Artemis.

"So Sam is…" he trailed off, unable to finish that thought.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, preparing to roll Daniel onto a tarp that Jack had been unrolling. "And while Daniel Jackson is safe in our custody, Osiris still can hunt for Major Carter."

"Right," Jacob replied. The three men quickly rolled Daniel onto the tarp, dragging him back to where SG-3 had set up the cage. They soon had the large cat into the cage and the cage was being hoisted onto the FRED.

"SG-10 this is O'Neill. Copy."

"Copy Sir."

"Any activity at the gate?"

"Negative Sir. It's all quiet here."

"Right," Jack sighed. "We have Daniel, but Carter got away. We're gonna get Daniel back to the SGC then go after Carter again."

"We'll keep the lights on for you."

"Contact the SGC and inform them of our situation," Jack ordered. "Be advised Jaffa are on the planet. They'll probably try to stop us from leaving."

"Copy that. We'll tighten things up."

"Great. O'Neill out." He turned as they finished securing the cage to the FRED. He motioned to Reynolds to control the sled. Everyone else fell into defensive positions. The sled was loud and slow as it crawled through the forest. More than once Jack thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, expecting the staff blasts to start raining down on them any second.

His gaze also kept sweeping to the cage. Daniel hadn't moved and the stillness was starting to worry Jack. No one at the SGC knew quite how much sedative would be required to take the cats out, or how their new bodies would react to the sedative. "O'Neill," Teal'c spoke softly as a movement out the corner of his eye made Jack jump for his gun. "We are being followed." His dark eyes were watching the forest intently.

"Jaffa?" he asked, reaching for his gun.

"No," Teal'c stated. "Major Carter."

"What?" Jacob asked. Jack's eyes flicked to the cage and the still form inside.

"She's tracking Daniel."

"It would appear so," Teal'c agreed.

"Why doesn't she just show herself?" Jacob asked, straining to see something in the forest.

"Perhaps she does not realize who we are," Teal'c suggested.

"Whatever the reason, this might be an advantage." Teal'c raised a questioning eyebrow. "At least she's moving to the gate. If you get a chance take it." Teal'c nodded. Just then a soft growl grabbed their attention. Reynolds stopped the sled as the big cat's paws began to twitch. "Daniel," Jack said as he and Teal'c moved toward the cage.

The cat animatedly came to life. In less than a second Daniel was up, growling and throwing himself against the cage. The FRED shook as the cat tried to escape. SG-3 and 5 took a step back, their eyes flickering between the forest and the irate animal. "Daniel. Daniel!" Jack yelled over the snarls. He stepped into Daniel's line of sight, as close to the cage as he could get. Slowly Jack's voice broke through Daniel's panic. He calmed down, forcing his body still. He stared at Jack, letting his voice flow through him until the last vestiges of panic were gone. He nodded to Jack, finally noticing Teal'c and the other SG teams in the background. A growl rumbled in his chest when he saw the lone Jaffa standing beside them.

"It's okay," Jack said, following Daniel's gaze. "He's a friend." Daniel nodded at his words. He continued scanning the surrounding area, searching for someone. "We don't have Carter yet. But we will. First we need to get you home." Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but the fierce glare sent by Teal'c was enough to stop him. "Good." He turned to others. "Let's keep moving."

The SG teams nodded, taking their positions cautiously, half an eye on the cage in case the cat became wild again. Daniel contentedly lay down, his eyes scanning the forest. "Dr. Jackson," Reynolds started carefully, slowly approaching the cage. "I'll try to give you a nice ride." Daniel nodded, trying to relax. Reynolds quickly checked the cage, making sure it was still secure. Satisfied, he grabbed the remote, pushing the sled forward again. Daniel yelped at the unexpected movement, but quickly calmed down.

The group slowly continued their trek to the gate. As they neared the gate Daniel suddenly jumped to his feet, a low growl emanating from his throat. Everyone raised their weapons and turned to face the patch of trees he was focusing on. "Teal'c?" Jack asked, his own weapon trained on the trees.

"I am unsure," he admitted. The attack came suddenly, but they were prepared. Thanks to Daniel's warning every gun was trained on the Jaffa. In a matter of minutes they were all neutralized. Jack turned back grinning when he caught sight of the First Prime. He yelled, bringing his own weapon to bear, but the First Prime already had his weapon primed and ready to fire. Just as he fired his staff, a dark figure emerged from the forest and lunged. The Jaffa and the cat went down hard, each one fighting. Suddenly the Jaffa got the upper hand, pushing the cat away harshly. He reached for his staff weapon but a dozen bullets stopped him.

"Carter?" Jack cried, running for the fallen cat. In the background he could here Reynolds issuing orders to secure the area and Daniel growling, but he didn't have time for any of that right now. Carter went down hard and she hadn't gotten up yet. "Oh God," Jack paled as he saw the blood pooling underneath her and the glint of a knife in her side.

"We require the additional containment device," Teal'c yelled, injecting the tranquilizer quickly. He reached for the medical kit and started pulling out field dressings. "We must control the bleeding," he told Jack as he passed several to him. Jack nodded, taking a handful of bandages and pressing them to the wound. The second cage was set up before Jack finished bandaging the cat. They carefully loaded her into the cage then secured it next to Daniel's on the FRED.

The group slowly made their way back to the Stargate. Reynolds did everything he could to make the ride as smooth as possible. The others removed branches and tried to grade the dirt as much as they could, not wanting to exacerbate the cat's condition. Quickly they made their way back to the Stargate. SG-10 had the gate open and already notified the SGC of the condition of the cats. With great relief the teams stepped through the Gate to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

"So this is where the magic happens." Dr. Chuck Yeager scanned the gate room with amazement.

"Wait till you see your first wormhole." Janet grinned at his enthusiasm.

"I can only imagine the wonderment." Janet smiled at him and thanked her lucky stars she was able to find him. When Jack and Teal'c returned with news the rest of SG-1 had been transformed into animals, she had been in a state of shock along with the rest of the SGC. When they needed dosage information for the tranquilizers, she realized this was out of her league. As soon as the rescue teams left she asked General Hammond for permission to bring in a specialist. She was lucky enough to find Dr. Charles Yeager, a veterinarian from the Denver Zoo who specialized in big cats. He was also an Army veteran, who knew the meaning of classified. After a quick background check, Hammond was more than happy to give him clearance.

After a quick explanation about the situation, they were working on preparing an area for the cats when they arrived. It was agreed the cats would need to remain at the SGC, but they did not have any accommodations on hand that would be suitable for large predators. It was decided to convert one of the isolation wards into a temporary den for the animals. Just as they were finishing up, they got word SG-1 was on their way back with Daniel. They slowly made their way to the gate room to wait their arrival. During the wait, Janet explained the Stargate and answered as many questions as she could to the older man. When the Stargate lit up and the wormhole opened, she was caught up in his amazement. At least until she saw what the teams were bringing through.

The FRED almost tipped over as the shock of the wormhole, combined with the sloping ramp, caused the cats to loose their balance. With a roar the cat recovered, but the ruckus had caused the defense teams to automatically train their weapons on the arrivals. None of this registered to Janet though, for the other cat was lying to still in the cage. "Doctor!" she snapped, breaking through his reverie. He quickly followed her to the ramp. She heard Jack calling Daniel's name and the other cat calming down, but her attention was focused on the bloody bandages packed around the hilt of a knife.

"Major Carter was wounded by the First Prime," Teal'c told them, appearing at their side. He gave a quick glance to the man beside her, but continued. "We were unsure if the knife could be safely removed and decided the best course of action would be to pack the wound and return immediately. I administered the tranquilizer, however Major Carter has shown no signs of regaining consciousness as of yet."

"How long ago was that?" Chuck asked, peeling back a corner of the bandage to get a better idea of the wound. He looked to Janet, silently asking her to vouch for the man. She gave him a quick nod.

"Approximately fifteen minutes ago," he told him.

"We need to get some X-Rays," he told Janet. Janet motioned for a stretcher.

"How is Daniel," she asked, as Teal'c helped them get Sam on the stretcher.

"Daniel Jackson was most distressed traversing the Stargate, however I believe O'Neill will be successful in calming him down. He did not have any injuries that I could detect." Janet nodded, absently hearing the Colonel's voice in the background. Soon Sam was settled on the gurney and Chuck was leading her back to the infirmary. She spared a minute for the Colonel and Daniel and quickly approached the cage.

"Doc?" Jack asked casually as she approached, but Janet could here the underlying concern in his voice. The cat turned at her approach, his blue eyes boring through her reminding her so much of Daniel that it hurt. The cat whimpered, almost begging for good news.

"General Hammond authorized a specialist," she told them, slipping back into her professional role. She gave Daniel a quick once over. "Anything out of the ordinary I should be aware of?" Daniel surprised her by shaking his head, while Jack brought some much needed levity by cracking a joke.

"Let's see. Half my team has been turned into animals, and then we have some injuries on top of that. Anything out of the ordinary?" He paused for a moment, scrunching up his forehead in deep thinking. "Nope. Situation normal."

Janet rolled her eyes while Daniel let out something that reminded her of a sigh. "We have turned an isolation room into temporary quarters for them." Jack nodded. "I'll let you know as soon as I can." One last look at Daniel and she was racing out the door and to the infirmary. She might not be able to help Sam medically speaking, but she wasn't going to abandon her either. Of course, she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Dr. Yeager was trying unsuccessfully to get Teal'c to leave the infirmary. "I'm sorry, but you can't be in here."

"Teal'c," she intervened, recognizing the stubborn set of his face. "You can stay but you must follow my instructions."

"Indeed," he bowed his head in acquiesce. "I shall remain inconspicuous. Thank you Doctor Fraiser." Janet nodded and headed toward the corner where Sam lay. Chuck sighed, but followed her.

"I normally don't allow visitors in the exam rooms," he told her, smiling as a nurse handed him the X-Rays. "It's never a good idea to have more people than absolutely necessary when dealing with potentially violent animals that can awaken in an instant."

"I assure you Teal'c is more than competent to deal with any unforeseen complication," Janet told him, "and he's definitely the lesser of two evils."

"Really?" he questioned.

"Just be thankful Colonel O'Neill is staying with Daniel," she told him. He could only ponder her meaning before they both settled down to help his patient.

"Daniel, I know you're worried about her, but all that pacing is making me dizzy." Daniel paused and threw an apologetic look up at the observation booth before continuing his trek around the room. Jack sighed, leaning back in the chair as he watched his friend pace around the room. Jack understood his friend's frustration. He intended to follow Carter to the infirmary, but Teal'c had already disappeared with her by the time he was able to calm Daniel down. Not willing to abandon his friend, he laid claim to the observation booth and had been watching Daniel pace around the room since.

"Colonel." Jack jumped at the unexpected voice. Daniel stopped pacing and stared intently as Janet entered the observation room, followed by Teal'c.

"Doc?"

"They're prepping Sam for surgery," she told them. "Dr. Yeager doesn't believe the knife hit any major organs, but he wants to thoroughly debride the wound. He assures me it is a normal procedure." Jack can only nod in acceptance.

"Are you gonna be there?" he asks Janet. She nodded.

"We were able to get blood samples from Sam. I would like to get some from Daniel so the lab can begin working on the DNA comparisons as soon as possible."

"Hear that Danny," Jack said, turning back to the window. "The Doc wants some of your blood." Again Daniel merely glanced up there before beginning to pace again. Jack just shrugged. "He's had a hard day."

"Understatement of the year," Janet said, studying him fully for the first time. Back in the gateroom, when he was in the cage, he looked like little more than a large housecat. Now, free from that confined space, she could see the strength and grace of his new body. She found herself mesmerized by the way he moved, the muscles she could see rippling under his fur. It suddenly dawned on her how dangerous he could be.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Teal'c volunteers. Janet nods, thanking Teal'c and handing over the instruments. She watches, amazed as Teal'c enters the isolation room without any form of protection. Daniel stops pacing and looks at him as he enters. Teal'c calmly explains what is needed and Daniel nods his head in understanding. He approaches Teal'c, lying down beside him so Teal'c can draw the necessary sample.

"What do we know about him?" Jack asks, watching the action next to Janet.

"He has a good record and seems competent," she told him. He raised an eyebrow, telling her that wasn't what he meant. She sighed, thinking hard. "Right now he is the best person to care for Sam and Daniel. I think he has their best interest at heart, and, more importantly, my gut tells me he's a good man." He nodded as Teal'c finished getting the blood sample.

"You better go Doc," he told her.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know something." She pauses long enough to gather the blood sample before rushing out the door. Jack sighs as he grabs his chair. With nothing else to do, he makes himself comfortable as he prepares to wait.

"At ease people," Hammond said, gesturing everyone back into their seats before taking his at the head of the table. Seated around the table were the last two members of SG-1 on the right and Janet and Jacob on the left. He had already debriefed the rescue team and now they were deciding what to do about Major Carter and Daniel. "Doctor."

"Yes Sir," she responded, opening the folder in front of her. "First of all, the DNA results came back. They do confirm the identity of Sam and Daniel, but there are several abnormalities."

"Like them being a big cat," Jack said, not even bothering to open his folder.

"Aside from the obvious," she continued, "there are broken chains and mismatched sequences of DNA."

"How exactly did this happen?" Hammond asked, still trying to get his head around the fact that two of his people were changed.

"I wouldn't even begin to hazard a guess Sir. What I do know, however, is all complex life form are essentially made from the same building blocks. The only difference between humans and the rest of the animal kingdom are the number of chromosomes present in the DNA."

"Are you saying they were changed on a cellular level?"

"Yes Sir. I believe so."

"There are Goa'uld who seek to create a genetically advanced host for themselves," Teal'c added. "It is not reasonable to assume Nirrti is the only one who desires such a host."

"But Nirrti never got anywhere near this level," Jack countered.

"Indeed, however her progress increased dramatically when she discovered the ancient healing device. It is possible Artemis found a similar device and was able to adapt it suit her needs."

"These abnormalities," Jacob said, looking up from the folder for the first time. "They're like leftovers?" Janet nodded at the comparison. "Are they dangerous?" She sighed.

"There's no way to know for sure, General."

"What are the current conditions of Dr. Jackson and Major Carter Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"Sam came through the surgery just fine. She'll be tender and sore for a few weeks, until the wound heals, however Dr. Yeager feels, barring any complication, she should make a complete recovery."

"I could use the healing device," Jacob offered. "Speed things up a bit."

"I'm hesitant to try that Sir," Janet told him. "We just don't know how it would affect the leftover DNA." Jacob nodded in understanding. Turning back to the group she continued. "Dr. Yeager was also able to examine Daniel. He reports him to be in perfect health. At least for a Black Panther," she added.

"How do we change them back?" Hammond asks. Silence answered him. "Doctor?"

"We'll need more information before deciding a course of action General. I recommend contacting the Asgard." Hammond nodded his agreement.

"We need to get that device," Jack said. "Bring it back so the eggheads can figure out how it works."

"Which would require going back to P5X-639," Hammond pointed out. "You and Teal'c were damned lucky to escape the first time."

"Not to mention there's no telling when Anubis will show up," Jacob added. Hammond nodded, getting to his feet.

"Colonel, contact the Asgard. I won't risk any more people until I'm sure there are no other alternatives." Jack nodded. "Dismissed."

"How'd it go?" Chuck asked as Janet joined him in the observation room.

"About as good as it could have gone," she admitted. Chuck smiled sympathetically at her before returning to the file in his hand.

"May I ask what was decided?"

"We're contacting some allies of ours," she told him tiredly. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you any more."

"I understand." He thought back to the first time Janet had called him. At first he thought it was a joke, but the determination in her voice peeked his interest. He figured he'd play along and at least get a good laugh from the situation. Even after he met her, toured the facility, had the situation explained, and saw the Stargate in action a part of him still thought it was a joke. It wasn't until he began his examination of Daniel that he began to believe this might all be real. Daniel had the outward appearance of a panther, but the reactions of a human. He could respond to vocal commands, much more than any training program could provide. He also could answer question, and his expressions were more human than any animal he had ever seen. When he had gotten a copy of the DNA results, that little part of him was finally silenced.

"Doctor." Hearing Janet's voice, he put the report down he was reading and looked into the isolation room below them. After Sam's surgery, he wanted to move the cat into a second isolation room until he was certain she recovered enough to take care of herself. He was outmanned though as both Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill insisted she should be with Daniel. Janet heard both sides of the argument, but eventually agreed with her coworkers.

Chuck was worried Daniel's continued pacing was a sign of aggression, and that he would attack Sam if they were placed together. He needn't have worried though. Daniel calmed down as soon as Sam was brought in. As soon as everyone left, Daniel laid down next to Sam, his eyes never leaving her. Looking down now, he could see Daniel in the same position he had been in for hours, but this time his head perked up. "Daniel?" Janet asked over the microphone. Daniel looked up at the window, a small mew coming from his mouth, before returning his attention to Sam. They too turned their attention to the other panther. For a few minutes nothing happened, and then suddenly one of her large paws twitched. "Sam?" she asked hopefully. The cat's paw twitched again, followed by an ear. Daniel moved, putting himself in Sam's line of vision when she finally opened her eyes.

Sam's eyes finally blinked open. Janet could see the confusion in her friend's face as she struggled to put past events into perspective. "Sam," she said again, more forcefully. She hoped to get her attention, give her something to focus on until she calmed down. Sam tried to stand, making it halfway up before keeling over. Daniel shot a worried glance up to the window before moving to be next to Sam again.

"It's okay," Chuck told them, "It's just a side effect of the anesthetic. I need you to stay still Sam." Sam didn't hear them though, and proceeded to try and stand again. Daniel awkwardly rested one of his paws on her back, effectively holding her down. He snarled and after a few minutes she relaxed.

"Sam?" Janet asked again. This time the big cat looked up to the window and nodded. "Do you know who I am?" she asked. The cat nodded in response. Daniel took that as a sign that she would behave, removing his paw from her back and moving so that he was lying next to her. "Do you remember what happened?" Another nod. "You were injured by the Jaffa. Dr. Yeager is here to help you, but he needs to examine you. Is that okay?" Sam merely laid her head between her paws. Acceptance or resignation, she couldn't tell, but she did know Sam wouldn't fight them for the moment. Nodding to Chuck, the two of them headed toward the door only to have it open for them.

"Excuse me Doctors," Jane, one of her best nurses said. She eyed Chuck warily before continuing. "Dr. Fraiser. Our guest has arrived. They're waiting for you in the briefing room."

"Thank you Jane," Janet told her. She nodded and left the room. She looked uncertainly at Chuck for a second. She needed to go but didn't want to leave until she was certain Sam was alright.

"I shall assist Dr. Yeager in his examination of Major Carter." She nodded at Teal'c, quickly grabbing the latest test results before sprinting to the briefing room.

"Thor," she acknowledged the alien.

"Dr. Fraiser," he gave her a small nod. "May I?"

"Of course." She put the latest files on the table. He took them, browsing each for a few minutes before placing them back on the table.

"Interesting."

"Interesting how?" Jack asked. "Can you help them?"

"At the present time no," the alien admitted. "Although the continuation of our society through cloning has afforded us a much greater understanding of what you call genetics, we have never experimented in cross species transformation. It may be possible with further study to find a solution to your problem, however…"

"It would take time," Jack finished for him.

"I am sorry O'Neill." With a flash the alien disappeared.

"Sir, request permission to return to that planet and bring that damned machine back."

"Granted Colonel. Take whomever you need."

Chuck looked up when he heard the door opening to the isolation room. A few minutes earlier Janet came back. The look in her face told it all. Whatever they were hoping for didn't work out. He looked down in time to see Colonel Jack O'Neill enter the room. He stopped himself short of calling for assistance. Before he would have cursed the idiot who enters a cat's cage without any protection, but now it was par for the course. As if to prove his point, Daniel lifts hid head up and looks curiously at him while Sam groggily turned her head in his direction.

"Hey kids," he greeted, moving toward them. Stopping a few feet away, he knelt down so they were on the same level. "Thor was a bust." Daniel lowers his head in understanding. "Me and Teal'c are gonna take a couple teams back and get the device. Janet hopes we'll be able to figure out a way to undo whatever it did. We'll figure this out." He says it with such confidence no one dared question him. "You guys just need to hold on." Daniel nodded to Jack. Jack stood up and stared towards the observation area. The unspoken order was clear. Make sure they're fine when we get back. Chuck could only nod his understanding. He turned to leave, stopping just short of the door. "Just make sure you don't eat anyone while we're gone. Can you imagine the paperwork?" That got an eye roll from everyone in the room, including the two cats. Satisfied, he left the room to get ready.

"Let's make sure to keep them as healthy as possible," Chuck says, looking to Janet. "They will need a specialized care program." She nods, grabbing a pad of paper. "Let's start with their diet."


	7. Chapter 7

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

The Stargate whooshed to life, the people who came through on immediate alert. Within minutes the area was secured. "SG-9, secure the gate. SS-2 and 3, with me," Jack ordered as he moved out. There was no argument as everyone took their positions. Nobody complained at the fast pace Jack set, knowing they had to reach the city quickly. Both for the sake of the two scientists back at the SGC, and the fact that Anubis could come sweeping down at any minute. Still it took several hours to navigate through the dense jungle.

"O'Neill." Teal'c was staring intently through the trees.

"What is it?"

"Smoke," Jacob answered, his senses as sharp as Teal'c's thanks to Selmak. Jack stepped up the pace, quickly leaving the thinning jungle behind. Coming to the edge of the valley he stopped in his tracks.

"My God," Reynolds whispered beside him. The city, which a few days ago had teemed with life, sat in charred ruin.

"Looks like an orbital bombardment," Jacob said. "These people didn't stand a chance."

"Why? Who?" Reynolds chocked out, staring at the still smoldering ruins.

"Anubis." Teal'c stated. "He was promised something and these people could not provide it. The Goa'uld do not take failure lightly."

"Osiris promised him, not these people," Jack pointed out.

"Indeed, however if Osiris informed Anubis an underling was detaining us until we could be retrieved, the blame and most of the Goa'uld's rage would fall on that underling."

"So much for Goa'uld forgiveness," Jack quipped. "Any chance Anubis is coming back?"

"Doubtful," Jacob said. "The destruction's complete. There's nothing worth staying around for."

"What about Striby's big space guns?" Jack asked. Jacob could only shrug. Jack sighed, turning around to face the destruction once more. He wanted to get that device back to the SGC as quickly as possible, but he couldn't in good conscience leave here without at least trying to help any survivors. "Alright," he said, making his decision, "the mission is changing to a search and rescue. SG-2 head left, SG-3 right. Me, Teal'c, and Jacob will go straight down the middle. All the roads lead to the palace so we'll RV there when were done. Look for survivors, enemy troops, and any ancienty looking things." The teams nodded in understanding. After a quick call to SG-9 to update their situation, the teams set out on their grisly tasks.

"God Damnit!" Jack kicked the charged tree branch in frustration. They had been following the grisly trail for hours. With each step, Jack felt more and more despair. The destruction was complete. Nothing was spared. As they neared the palace, the sinking feeling in his gut intensified. Desperately he searched through the piles of rubble, hoping the machine would still be intact. When Teal'c's sharp eyes spotted a trail heading to the forests behind the palace his hope blossomed, only to be crushed by the sight of the Czar's dead body. Shot several times with a staff weapon, the Czar's body had been left where it had fallen, with one small exception. The Goa'uld had been cut out of the host and left pinned on a tree. The last hope to help Sam and Daniel had gone. That had been the final straw.

In an uncharacteristic fit of emotion, he began violently throwing the charred branches around. Teal'c turned his back on him, giving him the semblance of privacy. Jacob could only look on in sorrow, not quite sure how to comfort the other man. It wasn't until SG-2 called with a progress update that he was able to bottle his emotions again. They sat in a strained silence as they waited for the other SG teams to finish up their sweeps.

"There is one location we have yet to search O'Neill."

"The mines," Jack said wearily. They had already spent to much time on this planet as far as he was concerned, and the mines weren't exactly close, but it was the last chance Daniel and Sam had. Looking up at the setting sun he cursed again. "It will have to wait till morning. Let's find a place to camp."

The following morning came slowly. By the time the other teams joined them, Teal'c had found a defensible camp site. It was far enough away from the city that when the sun set the teams could almost forget what happened. As the teams set out again, they got their first piece of hopeful news. The stables were still intact. The Jaffa had pillaged them however, leaving neither man nor beast alive. "It's a good sign the bombardment was limited to the village," Jacob pointed out as they started their trek again.

It was several hours before the second valley came into view. The team left the road, making their way along the mountainside until the entrance could be seen. "Looks clear," Jack said, looking through his scope.

"What are we dealing with inside Sir?" Reynolds asks.

"One Goa'uld and a bunch of thugs." Jack set down his scope. "Okay, SG-2 guards the entrance. Detain everyone who comes out. Keep a couple men on the ridge to cover any escape tunnels the Goa'uld might have." They nodded in understanding. "Everyone else with me. We need these people alive. Do not shoot to kill." The group nodded and soon they were in position at the mine's entrance.

Entering the mine was easy as the team met no resistance. The tunnels that branched off from the main shaft were quickly explored with still no sign of anyone. They had been searching for more than an hour when Teal'c suddenly lifted up a fist. Everyone froze, staring at the Jaffa as he listened intently. "This way," he said as he moved forward, ignoring the other tunnels. Soon they could hear the sounds of mining. Teal'c stopped short of the next bend, peering out just enough to survey the scene. "The villagers," he said, relinquishing his position to Jack.

"No Goa'uld," Jack said as he surveyed the scene, "But lots of thugs. Let's go." He took a minute to prime his zat, watching as everyone else did the same. When everyone was ready he took a deep breath before stepping into the cavern. He waited a few minutes to give everyone a chance to fan out before yelling in his best command voice. "Put your tools down!" The mining stopped as both slaves and guards looked up in confusion. A few seconds later the guards snapped out of their reverie and approached the men. The blue zat fire engulfing them seemed to snap the slaves out of their shock who began to riot. "Secure the room," Jack yelled to SG-3 as he chased after the few guards not immobilized.

He darted past the mob of slaves and through the tunnel the guards ran for. He could hear shouting ahead, the dual tones telling him the Goa'uld had joined the guards who were fleeing. He ran harder, desperate to catch them. "O'Neill!" he heard at the same time as the roar of a tunnel collapsing. Strong arms grabbed him around the waist and hurled him backwards just as the ceiling collapsed overhead.

"Colonel O'Neill," the frantic voice came through his earpiece as the dust settled. "Half the mountain just collapsed in on itself. Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine," Jacob answered, handing Jack a canteen. He took it gratefully. "I think the Goa'uld tried to use the escape tunnels, but they had eroded over time and were unstable."

"Ya think?" Jack quipped, coughing from the dust. "Thanks Teal'c," he told his friend after the dust had finally settled. "We have to move this rock. If there's any chance the Goa'uld is still alive…" He let the thought dangle off.

"Perhaps the villagers would assist us in removing the debris." Teal'c was already moving by the time Jack nodded his head. The main cavern was much more subdued then when they left it. With the guards taken care of, the slaves were unsure what to do and simply stood around looking at the newcomers warily. Teal'c deftly navigated his way through the groups. Jack couldn't figure out why until he saw Sergi.

"You have returned," Sergi greeted them.

"We need your help," Jack told him. "There was a cave in. The..."

"Vizier," Teal'c supplied.

"Right. The Vizier and several guards were buried. We need to free them." Sergi's face hardened.

"None here will help them," he spat.

"Then please do it for us," Jack begged. "Do you remember my friends?" Sergi nodded. "The Czar hurt my friends. We need the Vizier's help to aid them." Sergi thought for a moment before nodding.

"We will help for you and your friends. Nothing more will be done for the Czar or the Vizier." Together they quickly organized a rescue effort. They formed human chains to quickly clear the rubble. It was all for naught though, as they soon discovered nothing more than the corpses of the men. When the dead body of the Vizier had been identified the villagers refused to dig any further.

"Colonel," Reynolds approached warily when they rejoined the villagers in the main cavern. "We've been going over the supplies they have here. They won't last long." When it became obvious that the men were friendly, the villagers broke out into an impromptu celebration. A feast was being organized for their saviors, putting a strain on their already limited supplies.

"They need not last forever," Sergi joined them. "Just until we are able to reunite with our families."

"About that," Jack told him. "I'm sorry Sergi, but the village has been destroyed." He watched the other man's face go from ecstatic to shock to devastation in less than a minute.

"How?" he whispered. Jack mentally sighed, but began explaining the Goa'uld and exactly what was going on here.

"Jack?" Segri asked uncertainly. They had finished telling him about the Goa'uld as the feast started. He managed to keep his despair in check during the feast, unwilling to dampen the spirits of his fellow villagers. But the feast was ending now, and Sergi knew he and his people needed to decide what to do next. "You said you could help us?"

"Yes we can," he affirmed. "But first you and your people need to decide what to do." At his confused look he continued. "You can stay here and rebuild your village or we can help you find a new planet where you can start all over. We've also made several friends on other worlds and I'm sure some of them would be happy to take you in. Either way, we'll be able to help you with basic necessities and medical supplies until you are back on your feet."

"These decisions are far too great for a single man to decide for an entire village. I must discuss it with everyone."

"We need to leave in the morning," Jack informed him. "We will support whatever your people decide, but you must decide tonight." Sergi nodded in understanding and turned back to rejoin his people when a sudden thought struck Jack. "Sergi? Are there any sections of the mines that slaves have never been allowed access to?"

"Yes. Several."

"Colonel," Reynolds called over his radio. "I think we've found the motherload."

"Copy. On our way," Jack called out. Sergi was able to introduce them to several people who had spent years in the mines and with there help they were able to identify several places that could have held the machine. While the villagers were deciding their fate, the SG teams began their search.

"Bingo," Jack exclaimed as soon as they entered the cavern. The cavern looked more like a warehouse, different machines piled everywhere.

"It appears Artemis was successful in locating much of Stribog's technology," Teal'c said surveying the room.

"After so many years of searching he had to find something."

"But it doesn't look like anything works," Reynolds told them. He and his team had been browsing through the different piles.

"Explains why Arty never brought this crap back," Jack mumbled, searching through the piles.

"Jack," Jacob called out. "Over here." He and Teal'c hurried to where Jacob was standing. One look at their faces told him it was the machine they were looking for. "Well it looks like it's still crated up. That's one less thing for us to worry about." Jack nodded, turning his back on the machine.

"What about the rest?" Reynolds asked, looking around at the different machines scattered about.

"Leave them," Jack said gruffly, heading back to the main cavern. Teal'c raised an eyebrow as he followed his leader out of the tunnel. Leaving Jack's sour mood to Teal'c, the team started getting the machine ready for transport.


	8. Chapter 8

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

"They are where?" Jack yelled angrily.

"Colonel, calm down," Janet ordered sternly. The outburst had caused several faces to turn their direction.

"You were supposed to keep them safe," he accused. It was said so low that only Janet could hear him, but the anger was still there.

"They are safe. SG 4 and 12 are there to make sure they stay safe, and as soon as you and Teal'c clear medical you are more than willing to go join them. But first you need to calm down," she hissed. "Good," she encouraged when he forced himself to be still.

"What happened?" he asked. The clenching and unclenching of his fist told Janet he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be, but she discretely ignored that.

"Their condition changed. Their mental condition," she quickly added, seeing the panic that flashed on the older man's face. "Physically they're fine." She let him think about that while she gathered her supplies. The other people in the infirmary were turning away for which she was thankful. She allowed herself a few more minutes before heading back to the exam table. Teal'c had finished his own exam and stood near the Colonel.

"A few hours after you left, their behavior became erratic. They both became more aggressive. At first Dr. Yeager and I believed it was the stress of the last few days finally catching up to them. But their condition never improved. Finally we decided it was their environment. Dr. Yeager made the suggestion and General Hammond, after sending a team to check it out, gave the go ahead for the move."

"To a zoo," Jack said sharply.

"They're not on public display," Janet reaffirmed, "but the change has been good for them."

"We took to long," Jack said quietly. His anger had quickly dissipated, leaving him exhausted. "I knew we were taking to long. I could feel it." He thought back to the retrieval mission. By the time they had finished prepping the machine for transport night had fallen, and they had reluctantly bunkered down for the night in the mine. During the night, Sergi had approached him about his offer to relocate his people. While his gut wrenched at the delay, he knew he couldn't abandon these people when they had helped him so much.

It took several hours in the morning to organize the people and get supplies for their trek to the Stargate. By the time they were ready to leave Jack's mood soured considerably. Even so, the exuberant attitude of the freed slaves more than covered his melancholy. Only after several hours of hiking did his anger begin to dissipate and he began to realize the assistance the former slaves were giving to his team. The machine grew increasingly heavy as time went on. Without their help, he knew they would still be hauling it across the planet.

Janet studied the man as she finished her medical check. His anger had deflated into depression. She knew she had to get him thinking about something else, for his sake as much as theirs. Thankfully Teal'c spoke up at just the right time.

"Are Daniel Jackson and Major Carter mentally regressing to that of the animal to which they were transformed?" Jack's head shot up at the question. Janet sighed.

"We don't know," she admitted. "They were acting more human than animal while you were here. If the regression has a physiological cause we're hoping they will recover once we transform them back. If it's mental stress…"She trailed off, hoping the men would understand what she was reluctant to say.

"Is there any way that we may be of assistance?" Teal'c asked.

"Yes," Janet told them. "Doctor Yeager tells me their behavior is still not typical behavior for panthers. We're hoping if we can give them as much human interaction as possible it will help keep them focused, make the transition easier."

"How long till we can change them back?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Lee and his team are already working on it," Janet told them.

"Please relay any progress Doctor Lee achieves on the device. Colonel O'Neill and I will relocate to the current habitation of Daniel Jackson and Major Carter." Teal'c turned and headed for the door, leaving Jack alone with the doctor. Jack gave a small shrug and jumped off the table, following the Jaffa into the hallway. Janet smiled as she gathered up her equipment. Leave it to Teal'c to know how to handle Jack when he got depressed.

"This is a mistake." Teal'c sighed and glanced over at his friend. The entire trip was filled with uncomfortable silence interspersed with Jack's under breath cursing.

"Doctor Fraiser assured us this habitat was most suitable for Major Carter and Daniel Jackson," Teal'c reminded him.

"They never should have moved them without us there," Jack continued as if he didn't hear Teal'c. "What if something happened during transit? What if the NID or some other group gets word of this and tries to get them?"

"Several SG team members are on location to prevent their unauthorized relocation from this habitat. Doctor Fraiser and Doctor Yeager, along with several nurses, supervised their transfer from the SGC to ensure no harm would come to them. Doctor Yeager is constantly monitoring their progress to ensure their well being. As I have said many times already, they are safe."

"I know that, it's just…"

"Would you prefer Major Carter and Daniel Jackson to suffer to ease your conscious?" Teal'c interrupted.

"What? No." He glanced over at his friend. "I just feel so helpless. If our places were reversed and you and I were changed, they'd have it figured out already. But we can't do a damn thing to help. We can't even be there to help move them to a better place."

"I disagree," Teal'c replied. "It was our skills and knowledge that perpetrated the successful retrieval of the device. I believe both Major Carter and Daniel Jackson will find that an acceptable use of our time. Furthermore, we shall care for and guard our friends from this time forth, and when the need arises to transport them again, we shall be ready."

"I know," Jack timidly agreed, turning his full attention back to the road. "It's just I'll feel better once I see for myself they're still okay."

"As will I."

"Colonel," Reynolds waved as he saw the Jack's truck pull into the parking lot. Jack turned from the empty spaces and headed for the main entrance, pulling up next to the marine. "General Hammond told us to expect you," he explained as he rolled down the window.

"Where are they?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I'll take you to them," he quickly reassured them. Jack nodded, barely leaving enough time to put the truck in park before jumping out. "Addams. Take care of the truck." The young lieutenant simply nodded and jumped into the cab. Reynolds turned and led the men to the front gate, a short conversation with the between Reynolds and the attendant got them through and into the zoo. "This way."

Reynolds led them past various exhibits and towards a large cordoned off area, ignoring the 'Closed to Public' sign. A few feet away a hastily constructed wall and security door prevented anyone from accidentally wandering into the area. A swipe of his keycard gained them access to the restricted area.

The door opened into a large observation area, giant windows allowing guests to view the enclosure beyond. Reynolds bypassed the view though, instead heading down another path to another observation area. A small door reading 'Staff only' was nestled near the back of the area. Another swipe of the keycard and they were through. This door led to a small landing and a staircase. "Down the stairs Colonel," Reynolds told them, pointing to the stairwell. They emerged into a long tunnel, which opened out into a large room on the other side of the exhibit.

"Colonel O'Neill. Teal'c. It is so good to see you again." Dr. Yeager greeted as they emerged from the tunnel.

"Doctor Yeager," Teal'c politely greeted, but Jack just breezed past. Several more giant windows allowed views into the enclosure, and lying in front of one of the windows was a black panther. Jack made a beeline for the windows, placing his hand on the glass near the cat's head.

"Carter," he whispered.

"How did you know?" Chuck asked.

"I know my team," he said quietly. Dropping his hand he turned back to the veterinarian. "Where's Daniel?"

"He is out for a run," Chuck told them. "He should be back soon." Jack nodded, turning back to Carter.

"Why is she so still?" he asked.

"We had to sedate her for her examination. To check her injury," Chuck explained.

"You never had to sedate them before."

"Unfortunately their behavior has regressed." He paused, trying to think of the right way to explain the situation. "One of the things that set humans apart from the rest of the animal kingdom is our ability to reason. They seem to be loosing that ability. Their reactions are becoming much more instinctual. And unfortunately their instinct tells them to stay away from humans, especially the ones that want to give them a medical exam." Jack gave a small laugh as he turned back to the windows. A movement caught his eye and a few seconds later he saw Daniel coming up to join Sam. The weight was suddenly lifted off his shoulders as he saw both of them together. He watched as Daniel stretched out next to Sam, his eyes never leaving her form as he watched her.

"Is it working?" Jack suddenly asked. Chuck looked at him quizzically. "Moving them here," he explained.

"I believe it is," he answered. "Daniel has taken to long runs throughout the enclosure. At the end he seems more focused, more reasoned, more able to cope with the situation. Also his aggressive tendencies have gone down dramatically. The fresh air and open space is also having a similar positive effect on Samantha, both mentally and physically. All in all, they're doing better than I thought possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I do have work that needs to be finished." Jack nodded his thanks and turned back to the window.

"They'll be fine," Jack said, more to himself than anyone else.

"Indeed," Teal'c added.

"Sir," Reynolds interrupted quietly. When Jack nodded at him he continued. "General Hammond mentioned you were not briefed on the security protocols we've enacted. If you'd like, we can cover those now, make sure nothing was overlooked." Jack nodded as he followed Reynolds into a small room that was serving as their command post. They were determined to do everything possible to keep them safe.

"O'Neill," Teal'c welcomed from his position from the window.

"Teal'c," he greeted, coming to stand next to his friend. "What's going on?"

"Major Carter has become restless." He looked out to see the two cats slowly walking through the exhibit. "Daniel Jackson is ensuring she does not exacerbate her condition." They were quiet for a few minutes, watching their teammates through the glass. "Has progress been made with the device?" Teal'c asked quietly.

"Very little," Jack sighed. "Dr. Lee is almost ready to try and turn it on."

"It is unfortunate the original power crystal was damaged." Jack just shrugged.

"How they doing?" He had to leave for a couple of days. Teal'c had chosen to stay with his friends while Jack took care of things back at the mountain.

"Dr. Yeager is very satisfied at their condition," he reported. "Major Carter is gradually regaining her strength, and Daniel Jackson continues to hover." They watched as the cats slowly made their way toward them.

"Any more wild cat traits poking through?" Jack asked.

"Daniel Jackson has recently taken to climbing," Teal'c told him. Jack's eyebrows rose at the revelation. Although Daniel had gotten out of his geeky, trip on his own foot phase, he still wasn't exactly what Jack would call adventuresome. "Dr. Yeager informed me that is normal behavior for the panther."

"And he's not worried about that?"

"Daniel Jackson always returns when needed or asked."

"Of course he does," Jack muttered as the cats drew closer, stopping just short of the window. Teal'c extended his hand, his palm pressed against the glass. Jack watched as first Daniel then Sam came up to the window and bumped their heads against the glass right where Teal'c's hand was. Teal'c glanced at Jack, his hand still resting on the glass. "Universal peace signal?" he asked, extending his own hand onto the glass. He watched fascinated as Daniel studied him, glancing between him and Teal'c several times before lowering his head and bumping the glass.

"Indeed," Teal'c stated when Sam followed Daniel's lead. Only after her head touched the glass did he allow his arm to drop. Sam gingerly lay down, her back maintaining contact with the glass, while Teal'c dropped to his Kelnorim position. His hand again went to the window. Sam's fur bristled at the contact, but a quick look back and she quickly calmed down again.

"Can you sense her?" Jack asked, watching the exchange. Daniel looked up at the exchange, but quickly looked away again.

"Indeed I can still sense the Naquadah in Major Carter." Sam had gotten settled and with a quick nod to Daniel, he took off into the exhibit. Jack watched amazed as he jumped and climbed and ran with a grace would never have as a human. Pulling up a chair, he sat down and watched the big cat play.

"Amazing isn't he." Jack jumped at the unexpected voice. Turning he faced an apologetic veterinarian. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay," he replied, moving with the doctor to the rear of the observation area so they wouldn't disturb Teal'c, although he had a sneaky suspicion the Jaffa knew the veterinarian was there all along. He turned his attention back to Daniel, who had just dived into the pool in the center of the exhibit. "Is that…" he trailed off.

"Normal?" Chuck finished for him. "Yes. Panthers have naturally good climbing skills, though it is extremely rare to see one as energetic as Daniel in captivity."

"But you're not worried?" Jack asked.

"No." Chuck replied firmly.

"How can you be so sure he hasn't lost his mind?" Jack asked.

"Because of this," Chuck answered, stepping up to the glass. Jack watched in confusion as he simply stood next to the Jaffa. A few seconds later he understood. Daniel came charging from the pool, fur bristling, crouching defensively near Sam. Chuck extended his hand and Daniel's posture changed from defensive to curious in a heartbeat. "Colonel," Chuck said as Daniel stared intently at the pair. Jack quickly extended his hand. After a few minutes, Daniel relaxed and ran back to the pool.

"That was…"

"Not normal," Chuck finished. "I think Daniel is just enjoying his new found athleticism."

"What about Carter," he asked, remembering the way she struggled to get around.

"Her injury is healing well," he reassured him, "but it has left her very weak. Also, her diet is designed to keep her energy levels low."

"Why?" Jack asked, realizing that Carter was sleeping.

"Because of the position of her wound," Chuck told him. "Any movement can pull on the stitches, which could reopen the wound leaving it ripe for infection or compounding the initial injury. In the wild that wound is almost always fatal. Even in captivity under constant supervision there a chance the cat can die. Normally the animal is put into isolation until the wound has completely healed. When they are reintroduced to the group, we don't want them running and jumping too soon. To that end a special, low calorie diet has been developed to reduce the amount of energy the cats have and therefore reducing the amount of movement they can make."

"But, can't you just tell Carter to take it easy?" Jack asked.

"We can and we have, but Dr. Fraiser and I have decided it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Of course," Jack acknowledged. Janet had always tried to fuss over them. It would make sense that her mother hen mode was in full force with this latest development.

"If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." He picked up his clipboard, made a few notes, and then quietly left the team alone. Daniel came walking up and Jack impulsively laid his palm on the glass. Daniel butted his head against the glass before lying down as close to Sam as he could. Jack thought that was a good idea and sank to the ground too. Leaning sideways against the glass so he could see all three of his teammates, he closed his eyes and let himself drift into a light sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

"Doctors," Hammond greeted as he made his way into the briefing room. Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Lee were on their feet immediately. He waved them down and took a seat himself. "Report."

"Yes Sir," Dr. Lee started. "We were finally able to synchronize our power supply with device and we were able to turn it on. It went into sort of a command mode, probably so they could specify what they wanted it to do before it started. Of course everything was in Ancient so the translations are taking a bit longer."

"Doctor?" he turned to Janet, know Dr. Lee had a tendency to get sidetracked.

"The device itself acts like a database," she told him. "There is a tremendous amount of information, but we believe we have found the specific sequence regarding Major Carter and Dr. Jackson."

"So we can change them back?"

"Once we determine exactly how they were changed we should be able to reverse the procedure. There is a small problem though."

"What?" Hammond asked. Janet looked back at Dr. Lee, motioning for him to continue. Hammond fixed his gaze on the squirming scientist. "Doctor?"

"Power Sir," he finally managed to get out. "Turning the device on and searching through the database is relatively simple. But for the actual transformation, it will take more power than we can currently get."

"How much more," he asked.

"We're working on modifying a Naquadah reactor to be compatible with the device. If we can get the calculations correct, it should be enough to power the transformations."

"We should be ready within a few days," Janet said, bringing the General's attention back to her. "We should start making preparations to bring Daniel and Sam back to the mountain."

"Didn't we relocate them for their own mental well being?"

"Yes Sir," Janet agreed, "but that was for an unspecified amount of time. Now that we have a more firm timetable it's best to get them back so we can proceed as soon as we're ready."

"I'll make the arrangement," Hammond said. "Dr. Lee. Get the reactor working. Dismissed."

"Carter," Jack snapped. "What did I just tell Daniel about pacing?" She stopped mid stride, sparing an apologetic glance at them. She calmed down for a few minutes before pacing again. "Carter." Sam bristled her fur indignantly before turning toward Daniel. "Don't even think about it," he warned. She paused for a second. Jack could see her thinking about disobeying the order before she gave a resigned huff and sat down, the occasional twitch of her tail the only sign of her aggravation. Daniel looked over from his perch and gave her a questioning mew. She shook her head. Daniel nodded and returned his attention to the other side of the enclosure. She laid her head down, her eyes never leaving Daniel. Jack followed her gaze to the other Black Panther.

It had been a day since General Hammond had called telling Jack they were almost ready to change them back. To say they were excited was an understatement. Daniel could hardly sit still and Sam had seemed to overcome the weakness that had enveloped her since the Jaffa stabbed her. Jack and Teal'c had contentedly watched their teammates run and play, enjoying their days of sunshine and open places. They all knew when they returned to the mountain things were going to get tense again.

When they arrived with the cages, Daniel and Sam had refused to get in. Sam had laid down, Daniel with his paw around her until their message was clear. They were not going to be split up. Janet and Chuck had debated how to proceed, eventually deciding sedating the cats would not be in their best interest. They agreed the best thing would be to put the cats in the same cage for the trip to the mountain, but since there was no cage large enough the SGC decided to make their own.

The sudden influx of people made the cats upset. When they retreated to the far side of the enclosure Jack decided to go with them while Teal'c stayed to supervise the construction of the cage. The extra distance did little to relieve their anxiety though, as they both wanted to see what was happening and yet wanted to be as far away as possible. Daniel had been pacing so much Jack finally snapped, sending the panther away. He didn't go far though, just jumping up on a rock where he could see everything.

Daniel suddenly tensed, a low growl escaping his mouth. Sam's head shot up, a questioning roar directed to Daniel. He distractedly answered her, his attention focused on the far end of the enclosure. Jack shifted his own gaze there, but could see nothing so he refocused on Daniel. After a few minutes Daniel relaxed again, turning to look at Sam. Sam nodded, allowing her head to fall again. "Teal'c," Jack thumbed is radio. "What happened?"

"Metal supports overbalanced and fell over."

"That's it?" he asked. "Daniel almost jumped out of his skin."

"It created a rather unexpected commotion."

"How's it going?"

"We are proceeding according to schedule," Teal'c told him.

"Keep me informed." He released the radio, surprised to see Sam's head slightly canted toward him. "We're you eavesdropping Major?" Sam looked at him guiltily. "You know you're more than welcome to wander over and take a look for yourself." She quickly got to her feet. "You just can't jump up with Daniel." She roared and turned to look at him fully. "It's not my fault you went and got yourself gutted." She growled menacingly. "Don't make me get Janet," he threatened, a smile gracing his face. She huffed and started pacing again. "Carter," he complained, but she simply ignored him. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as he watched his two teammates.

"Colonel." Jack jumped at the unexpected voice.

"Doc," he greeted her. "You're getting sneaky."

"I have my moments," she smiled, holding out a bag to him. "Thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks." He opened the bag to find a burger and fries. A low growl was heard as he pulled the burger out. "I am not that hungry," he said at her amused look. "Carter," he grumbled, turning back to the glass.

"It's okay Sam," she laughed, moving to put her hand on the glass.

"How exactly did that start?"

"You started it," she said. "Well, Teal'c is technically the first person who used it as the peace signal, but he says you used it first so you get the credit." Sam seemed satisfied and turned back toward Daniel. "No jumping," she yelled, seeing Sam about to jump up on the rock next to Daniel. She sagged in defeat, instead lying down next to the pool. Daniel looked down, mewing softly. Sam simply shook her head.

"Is this how they were before?" Jack asked. The last few hours had seen a drastic change in the cats' behavior. They were much more restless than before.

"Worse," she replied, grabbing a chair next to Jack. "This is just them being irritable." She sighed. "Sam wasn't too bad considering she was injured, but Daniel made up for it. He got extremely aggressive; almost to the point we worried he would attack someone."

"Did he ever attack Carter?" he asked hesitantly.

"No," she replied quickly. "It was the opposite. He became extremely protective of her."

"Isn't that good?" he asked.

"Normally yes," she agreed, "but Sam needed care. Care that Daniel couldn't give her."

"And he wasn't making it easy to get to her," he concluded, connecting the dots in his mind. "Did he attack anyone?"

"No, but it got close a few times. Daniel was always able to reign himself in. It was like he was unable to distinguish friend from foe, seeing danger everywhere." She sighed. "The hand gesture has been a lifesaver."

"How so?" he asked.

"We think Daniel became so aggressive because he thought they were in danger. We're not entirely sure how their senses or perceptions have been changed, but anything they didn't deem friendly were considered harmful. Eventually they were able to recognize me and calmed down, but it took longer and longer each time.

"When Sam woke up after you arrived she felt a presence but didn't understand it was Teal'c. Daniel picked up on her mood and it escalated from there. Teal'c remained calm, simply pressing his hand to the glass. Eventually Sam realized who it was and calmed down. Daniel followed suit and the peace signal was born."

"So they trust anyone who knows the secret handshake."

"Not quite," Janet explained. "They seem to be able to recognize select people, namely myself, Teal'c, you Colonel, and to a lesser extent Dr. Yeager. If these people vouch for strangers, they are cautiously allowed."

"So without having to worry all the time they are more relaxed and peaceful," Jack concluded.

"It would seem so," Janet agreed. Suddenly the cats tensed up again, Daniel staring at the far end while Sam walked back to the window. She mewed softly, curling up by the window. "Soon Sam. Just a little while longer." She turned back to the Colonel. "I should be getting back."

"Thanks for lunch Doc."

"Anytime Sir," she said, smiling before leaving. Jack sighed, throwing his garbage in a nearby can and retook his seat.

"Soon guys," he said softly, wondering if he was trying to convince them or himself.

"Easy," Jack warned as the cage wobbled slightly. The cats growled their discomforted, but didn't get up from their crouched position. The cage steadied and the group continued their trek. They slowly made their way through hallways and out to the parking lot. "Steady," Jack warned again as they loaded the cage into the waiting transport. He backed out of the truck so they could secure the cage. As soon as they were done Jack and Teal'c moved back into the truck.

"It will take us a few minutes to get ready to roll Sir," Reynolds told them.

"Thanks," Jack told him while Teal'c nodded his appreciation. Reynolds nodded before pulling down the privacy flap. "Well kids," he started, surveying his team. The cats took that as a sign that they could get up and move around.

"O'Neill," Teal'c indicated the remaining seats in the truck. "It would be prudent to secure ourselves as well."

"Right." They sat down, putting on their seat belts. They could hear activity around them and they could see Janet and Dr. Yeager climb into the cab. A quick thumbs up from Reynolds and the truck roared to life. The trucks jerked forward and the gentle swaying was enough to put all occupants into a light sleep.

"Sir." Jack jerked awake at the call. It took him a few seconds to realize they were stopped, and a couple more to realize who called him.

"Walter," he greeted, jumping out of the truck.

"Colonel O'Neill," Walter insisted. "General Hammond needs you in the briefing room Sir." Jack opened his mouth to argue but then he caught the look in Walter's eyes.

"Teal'c," Jack locked gazes with him. He nodded in understanding. He turned and all but ran toward the mountain, barely aware Walter was keeping pace. He rushed into the elevator. "What happened?"

"We've had a couple of visitors," Walter explained. "From Area 51."

"NID?" Jack asked. While he rationally knew they couldn't keep this a secret forever, he hoped they would be able to change Daniel and Sam back before word got out.

"They have orders," Walter said enigmatically. Jack sighed and punched the button for level 27 a bit harder than needed. Orders didn't mean anything. While they had taken down the majority of the rogue NID organization, Jack knew they would never fully be rid of them. The elevator opened and Jack ran down the corridor. He stopped short of the General's office, casually walking the last few steps. The door was open and he could see Hammond in a spirited debate with two Officers. Hammond motioned him forward.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked as he stepped into the office.

"Not at all," Hammond replied angrily. "These gentlemen were just leaving."

"I'm sorry, General," the lower ranking officer, Major Cherbik, said, "but our orders were specific. We are not to leave this facility without what we came for."

"Then allow Sergeant Harriman to show you to your temporary quarters because this meeting is over." His tone left no room for arguing. Walter deftly snuck through the office and soon was leading the officers from the office. When the men were out of sight he allowed his body to relax and turned to Jack. "Colonel," he greeted, motioning to a chair in front of his desk.

"They here for Carter and Daniel," Jack asked immediately. Hammond shook his head and slid a folder across his desk. Jack scanned the papers, his eyes widening as he read. "The device?" he finally asked, putting the folder down. "What do they want with that?"

"They are interested in the genetic information the archive holds."

"So we change Carter and Daniel back and they can play with it all they want."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," Hammond explained. "Dr. Lee is confident he can generate enough power to use the device, but in doing so there is a possibility the device will be damaged. That is a risk they are unwilling to take."

"So what are Daniel and Carter suppose to do?" Jack ranted. "Live merrily in a zoo until they decide they've learned everything they can from that damn device? How long will that take? A month? A year? A decade? They can't do this. The longer they stay as animals the further from human they become. Everyone agrees on that."

"My hands are tied Jack. I'm doing everything I can but until these orders change…"

"I know Sir," Jack interrupted, "and I appreciate everything you're doing, but you know the NID could care less about Carter and Daniel."

"It won't come to that son," Hammond promised. Jack nodded. He knew Hammond wouldn't let his friends stay like that regardless of his orders. "But," he continued, "If we were able to somehow minimize the risk of damaging the device, there would be no grounds for these orders."

"Sir?" Jack asked, unsure where the General was going with this.

"Perhaps," he said, choosing his words very carefully, "some of our allies who are more technologically advanced and who would be willing to share their knowledge. Perhaps we'll even run into an old friend." The light clicked in Jack's head.

"We did promise to tell Jacob when we were ready to switch them back," Jack mentioned. "It wouldn't hurt to let him have a look at the device before we try."

"I assume Teal'c will want to remain here while you retrieve Jacob."

"Yes Sir," Jack quickly answered. They might not be after Sam and Daniel yet, but Jack wasn't about to take any chances with the NID around.

"Do you need any backup for this mission," Hammond asked.

"No, I can handle this one solo."

"Very well. You'll leave as soon as you're ready." Jack nodded and left the office. He headed directly for one of the large, rarely used storerooms that had been converted for the cats. The low growls told him they beat him there.

"O'Neill," Teal'c called him over to a corner they had made into an observation area. Glancing around he could see various crates and boxes stacked up to allow the cats to climb and jump, and a large open area they could run a little bit. A bunch of old mattresses were piled up in the corner for them to sleep on. Not quite as good as the zoo, but much better than the isolation rooms.

"We're almost ready," Janet told him as he approached. "We just need to do a few last minute checks."

"Hold that thought Doc," Jack interrupted. He quickly explained about their visitors and why they were here. He could see Teal'c tense with the news, while Janet looked over to the cats worriedly.

"What are we going to do Colonel," Janet asked.

"How long can they stay in the mountain before we need to get them back outside?" Jack asked.

"Well, we are much more prepared to deal with their specific needs, have much more experience, but any long term confinement will have a very serious negative outcome."

"Ballpark figure for me Doc."

"Less than a week," Janet told him after thinking for a few minutes. "Maybe more depending on their reactions."

"Hopefully I won't take that long," Jack said mumbled quietly under his breath. "I'm going to see if Jacob had any luck researching this device or Artemis. In the meantime use this time wisely. Doc, get together with Lee. If it's the power fluctuations they're really worried about, they might lose their ground if we can get that under control. Get the whole science department on it if you need to."

"Do you really believe they will abandon their mission so easily O'Neill?"

"No," Jack admitted, "but right now they have Orders. Orders Hammond is already fighting. If we can keep their actions above ground, we can keep blocking them. Make them go underground and we might get blindsided."

"Then I shall maintain my vigil from enemies both above and below."

"Right," Jack replied.

"Good luck Sir." Jack nodded at the Doctor, gave one last look at his teammates and left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Enjoy.

"Jack," Jacob greeted as a Tok'ra escorted the Colonel through the crystal tunnels. "I didn't expect to see you back so soon. I thought for sure you would stay with Sam and Daniel."

"Yeah, well. Things change." Jack glanced around the room before picking up a chunk of rock and twirling it. "Any luck on your end?"

Jacob bowed his head for a few seconds, allowing Selmak to take control. "Unfortunately not," Selmak told him. "We have no records on Artemis, and only the same tales Teal'c told you about the device. We will keep looking in the hopes of finding something that will aid Major Carter and Doctor Jackson."

"Don't worry about it," Jack told him, putting the rock down and facing the man completely. "If you haven't found anything yet, it's unlikely you will."

"Unfortunately Selmak and I both agree," Jacob said, regaining control. "But you didn't come out all this way to get an update about fairy tales."

"No. Dr. Lee was able to get the device up and running. We're about ready to turn them back." He paused.

"But," Jacob asked.

"We are having problems getting the power requirements worked out. There's a concern the Naquadah generator could overload the device, causing it to explode. We were hoping Selmak could take a look. Maybe tweak it here and there. Make it a bit safer."

"We're talking about my daughter's life Jack. You know Selmak would do anything to help." He studied the man intently. "But that's not all is it?"

"Officially, it is."

"An unofficially?" Jacob pressed. Jack looked around the room one more time, double checking that they were alone.

"I need to see Maybourne."

"What?" Jacob asked, unsure if Jack was being serious.

"The NID are causing trouble again," he explained.

"And you think talking to a man convicted of treason is going to help?"

"Maybe," Jack shrugged. "Just call it a hunch."

Jacob sighed. "Okay Jack. We can pay a visit to Maybourne before we leave." He started leading them back through the tunnels. "There is one thing you should know though."

"What's that," Jack asked.

"When you asked us for asylum for a convicted traitor you put me in a very difficult position. Officially I am Earth's liaison to the Tok'ra which means I should officially drag his ass back to Earth for his court martial as soon as I see him." The stopped to activate the ring transport. Both men blinked in the harsh sunlight while they're eyes adjusted. As soon as they did, they started off toward the Stargate. "To get around that, Selmak takes control every time we visit Maybourne. That way if I'm ever officially asked if I've seen him or heard where he is, I can honestly say no."

"Sneaky," Jack commented. "I didn't know you had it in you. But why tell me?"

"Because Selmak is going to take total control," Jacob said as they neared the Stargate.

"By total you mean what exactly?" Jack asked. Jacob bowed his head as his symbiote took control.

"Jacob will have no recollection of this trip. Likewise he will have no input on our activities during our visit. He will be asleep, for lack of a better word, and will not awaken until our visit is over. During the visit, it will be as though Jacob Carter does not exist." They reached the DHD and Selmak turned to look at Jack. "If you have a problem with this arrangement Colonel, now is the time to discuss our options."

"I'm fine with it." Selmak nodded and began dialing the Stargate. When the vortex settled, Selmak led them through the gate. The other side opened up into a forest. Selmak led them down a small path that came to a lake. On the far side of the lake Jack could see a lone cabin.

"Selmak," Jack heard as they neared the cabin. "Long time no see." Jack was shocked as they shook hands like old friends.

"Come here often?" he asked sarcastically as he stepped out from behind the tree line.

"Jack?" Maybourne said in surprise. He glanced warily at the Tok'ra before looking back at Jack. "They finally get around to arresting me again?"

"Surprisingly enough," he told the convicted traitor, "I don't think they want you back."

"Then why are you here?" he cautiously asked.

"Because I need your help." Jack went on to briefly explain the situation back on Earth. Maybourne was quiet and thoughtful throughout the story.

"What makes you think I can make the device work?" he asked. "That would be more Major Carter's are of expertise."

"I don't think you can make it work," Jack clarified, "but I do think you can help us at least try."

"Why?"

"Because you're here on this backwater planet barely surviving instead of living it up in Mexico without a care in the world," Jack deadpanned. Maybourne simply hardened his face, revealing nothing. "Forget it," Jack snarled as he turned to walk away.

"There was a time," Harry's voice stopped him mid step, "when I would have gladly given my soul for the Stargate program." Jack turned back as Harry gave a little laugh. "Hell, I did give it."

"What are you talking about Maybourne?" Jack asked.

"We are a lot alike Jack," Harry continued, turning and looking out over the smooth water of the lake. "We have both done some damn distasteful things for our country. I won't go as far as saying we prefer to do things the same way, but we both want the same results: our country, our families, our world protected at all costs."

"And now?" Jack asked softly.

"Now they're in it just for the money."

"Like you and Adrian Conrad," Jack snorted.

"That was never about money," Harry sounded defeated. "I truly wanted to help and never thought that was why they wanted the symbiote. But it did open my eyes. The world of capitalism is encroaching on the Stargate, and I'm not talking about accounting departments and fiscal year budgets. I'm talking about corporations seizing control for their own monetary gains. And that is not something I am willing to sell my soul for." He was quiet after his admission. Jack turned and stared across the lake with him.

"I don't know we can change them back," he admitted quietly. "So many things can go wrong. Lee is good, but he's no Carter. Even if it works there's so many problems that could arise we might never get them back. And if it doesn't work…" he trailed off for a minute. "At least I'll know that we did everything possible to save them."

He stopped and stared at Maybourne. "What I do know is they're not going to even let us try. And that is unacceptable."

Harry turned to look at Jack, giving him a small smile. "More alike than either of us would like to admit. And I might have something that can help you after all." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small key ring, a single key hanging on the loop. "Good luck Jack," he said, handing the Colonel the key, "I hope it all turns out for you."

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely, gripping Maybourne's shoulder in friendship before running to the Stargate. Selmak offered a similar goodbye before joining the Colonel at the Stargate.

"What have we got?" Hammond asked, coming into the briefing room. A few days had passed since Jack and Jacob arrived through the Stargate. After clearing medical Jacob immediately went down to see his daughter and then straight to the lab to help Dr. Lee regulate the power fluctuations more efficiently. With Selmak's help they were able to improve the odds slightly, but not enough for the orders to be rescinded.

Jack cleared medical and immediately took off again. Hammond initially asked him where he was going, but when Jack mentioned some place an old friend recommended he decided it was better if he didn't know. A few days later Jack showed up with several boxes filled with files. When asked where he got the files, Jack shrugged and said they were left on his doorstep. He proceeded to dump both boxes on the briefing room table and started going over every file. A few other officers joined him. He glanced at what appeared to be internal NID files and decided to catch up on his own paperwork while they read through someone else's. Smiling at the irony, he retreated to his office for a few hours until he thought they had sufficient time to scan through the files.

"Well Sir," Jack got up, stretching his legs, "we're still trying to organize it all, but it appears that someone was a very good note taker." Jack sighed. "What I really need is someone who can connect all the dots here Sir. Give me five minutes to come up with a strategy to storm the castle and I'm good, but looking through paperwork? I need Daniel to look at this stuff and give me a report on the highlights."

"I thought you might say that," Hammond agreed, "which is why I've placed a call to the Pentagon. Major Davis will be here shortly. I know he's not Dr. Jackson, but he knows his way around Pentagon politics better than anyone I know. If there are any answers in there, he'll find them." Jack nodded his thanks before getting back to organizing the mess on the table. Hammond returned to his office, intent on getting a few more things done until Major Davis arrived. When the major did arrive, Hammond greeted him on before heading home for the night. The next morning Hammond arrived in the briefing room early. "Gentlemen," he asked, realizing they had spent the entire night going over the documents, "have you found anything useful?"

"Yes Sir," Jack answered, standing to relieve his cramped legs.

"As you know Sir," Major Davis stood to acknowledge him, "when the rouge NID operation was stopped, a very thorough investigation was conducted. Many of the lower and middle echelons were arrested and convicted, however the higher into the organization the investigation got, the less evidence there was. Many of the leaders were able to walk free simply because we didn't have any grounds to arrest them." He turned to Jack. "It's too bad your friend didn't give this to us before, when it could have done some real good."

Jack shrugged. "Anyway," Davis continued turning back to Hammond, "anyone who was suspected and had enough circumstantial evidence, but no solid evidence, was ultimately given the option of retiring in lieu of the investigation continuing. It appears your friend did keep tabs on almost everyone we suspected."

"Anything I can use to get my people back Major?" Hammond asked.

"Yes Sir, I think there is. Given the nature of the machine I started to look at scientists formerly employed with the NID. These two men caught my attention." He slid two folders over to the General. "Dr. Casey Club and Dr. Christian Wilcox. Both are geneticists, both joined the NID a few years ago, both chose to retire, and both were recently hired on at Chambers Medfield, a drug manufacturer."

"And does this corporation have any ties to the SGC?" Hammond asked, skimming through the folders.

"At first glance no," Jack answered. "It started about ten years ago. It mainly makes a profit by making generic drugs. It does have a small research department, but so far no shining discovery to put it on the map."

"But that got us thinking," Davis continued, "why would two geneticists go to a company with no outstanding discoveries of any kind for a fraction of what they could be making elsewhere. That's the kind of move I would expect them to make if they were publicly disgraced, not given a free pass. This is why we dug a little deeper into Chambers Medfield. Turns out they are on the shortlist for new subcontractors for the NID."

"I give you the former aide to the slimy senator we all love to hate," Jack passed Hammond two additional folders. "William St. Claire was an aide to Kinsey before the Stargate Program ever came into existence. He left Kinsey's office a few months before the shit hit the fan."

"He left under good terms, crossing over to Congressman Burke's office. It is a fairly common thing to see in DC. He was given an interview due to his connection with Kinsey, but the investigators didn't find anything amiss and he was never even suspected of any connection to the rouge group."

"Burke was put in charge of the appropriations committee, giving St. Claire a chance to influence who gets the contract. But how does he fit into Chambers Medfield?" Hammond asked, not seeing where this was going.

"His wife," Jack told him. "Donna St. Claire, formerly Donna Hitesman and way before that she was known as Donna Chambers."

"Her parents started a small pharmaceutical company nearly forty years ago," Davis explained. "When it merged with several other small companies it was decided the board of directors would initially be the CEO's from each company. Donna Chambers was put on the board of directors and has never left."

"But Donna Chambers has always just been used for business," Jack continued. "She married right out of high school to Zach Hitesman. He died from natural causes a few years later but she kept his name. The world knows her as Hitesman, at least until she married William St. Claire a few years ago."

"Since no one knows her as Donna Chambers, no questions were asked about inappropriate connections." Hammond was thinking out loud. "They have it all set up. The quiet company no one would suspect and the technical expertise already in position. All they're missing is the machine."

"Which St. Claire is in a position to get," Jack finished. "I think in a couple of years there will be one miraculous discovery after another from Chambers Medfield. If they get the machine we might as well buy stock in the company." Jack sighed and sat down. "Harry was right. It's all about the money now."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Hammond snarled. "I refuse to sit idly by while two members of my command are sacrificed for financial gain. Good work gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

They watched Hammond march into his office, shut the door, and pick up the red phone. Hours later they were still in the briefing room when he finally put down the phone. Motioning them in, he sat down in his chair running a tired hand over his eyes. "Colonel O'Neill. Would you please go inform Doctor Fraiser and Doctor Lee to prepare the device. Major Davis, would you please inform our guests their services here are no longer required."

"Gladly Sir," Jack said, a big smile on his face as they left the office.

"How much longer?" Jack asked, looking over the barely controlled chaos Dr. Lee and Jacob were trying to manage.

"This isn't something you want to rush Jack," Jacob said, not looking up from the keyboard. Jack sighed and sat back down. The soft sounds of paws behind him told him Daniel was still pacing. The cats were getting angsty and it was getting on Jack's nerves.

"This is the last of it Sirs," some Airmen told them as they entered the room. Dr. Lee nodded to the airmen who brought in a cart laden with machines. He could hear the Daniel growling behind him as the airmen unloaded the cart.

"How much longer," Jack asked again.

"Half an hour," Dr. Lee distractedly answered, "hour tops." He immediately began working with the last pieces to arrive and Jack decided not to distract him anymore. When the order finally came down, they decided to take the machine and set it up in the storage room with his teammates. He knew his friends didn't like all the people and noise, but he didn't want to give the NID any opportunity to take back the machine. Jack glanced over as he heard the sound of gloves snapping off. Sam came running out of the curtained off area, almost cowering behind Daniel who calmed down a bit.

"What happened?" Jack asked Janet who followed the cat. He could see Teal'c and Doctor Yeager cleaning up behind the curtain. Teal'c didn't look particularly troubled so Jack was sure nothing harmful had happened, but still Sam hadn't looked that spooked since the initial transformation.

"Doctor Yeager and I were concerned what the transformation might do to Sam's stitches. We decided it would be best if they were removed during the event. We didn't want to risk any foreign substances in her bloodstream during the transformation so we used a local anesthetic." She watched as Daniel was able to calm Sam down. "It was rather uncomfortable for us all." She looked out to the workspace Jacob and Dr. Lee claimed as their own. "How's it going out here?"

"We're ready." Jacob crossed the room to where the group was standing. Jack looked over and saw the newly reassembled machine humming quietly.

"Alright. Everyone who doesn't need to be here out in the hall," he ordered. Everyone nodded, quickly gathering up their belongings and heading to the hall. It was decided earlier that access would be limited during the transformation. Both to protect Sam and Daniel's modesty, and also as a safety precaution since there was the possibility of an explosion. Only Jacob, Jack, and Teal'c would be in the room during the process.

"Daniel first," Janet said pointedly, eyeing the cats. This too was decided earlier. Both Janet and Chuck were disturbed by his more extreme behavior changes. They were afraid the longer he stayed an animal the less human he would be when he changed. He tried to pass it off to Sam, but she just shook her head. Finally with a resigned sigh he gracefully leapt onto the platform. Janet nodded before whishing them luck and leaving the room, the heavy metal door sealing shut behind her. Jack knew she didn't go far though. She had a gurney, an army of nurses, and all the equipment she could think to bring waiting with her just down the hall.

"Let's do it," Jack said as the rest of the group walked behind a large blast shield that had been put there to protect them. When everyone was safely behind the guard Jacob typed a command into the computer. The machine hummed and the bright light appeared. Knowing that would happen, they took extra precautions with safety goggles, but even then it took a few seconds for their sight to clear when the machine was done. Jacob and Sam were already out from the blast shield, and Janet was already marching through the door with her team by the time Jack could see again. In no time Janet had Daniel loaded up on the gurney making his way to the infirmary.

"You're turn Sam," Jacob told her as the room cleared once again. She gingerly climbed into the machine. "It's gonna be okay," he told her as the three men again crouched behind the blast shield. As he typed in the commands to activate the machine, he prayed the machine had one more change in it.


	11. Chapter 11

Warnings and disclaimer in chapter 1.

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Jack sighed as he shifted position in his chair, wishing for the millionth time the infirmary chairs were more comfortable. He positioned himself between his two teammates. Both were thankfully human again, though Janet was far too concerned about them to write them off as okay and send them on their way. She had started her tests as soon as the machine changed them back, but those tests took a long time to complete. He wouldn't be the only one to breathe a big sigh of relief if those tests came back good.

He picked up the folder he was supposed to be reviewing and opened it up. A few seconds later he put it down again. He glanced over to where Teal'c sat meditating on the other side of Daniel's bed. Daniel had already woken up for a few minutes. They expected Sam to be right behind, on the planet the cats woke up almost simultaneously. Every minute she stayed unconscious Jack's anxiety rose. Sensing his gaze, Teal'c looked over and nodded. They might not be chained on the wall this time, but they were equally unable to leave their vigil.

"Doctor," Jacob called out from the other side of Sam's bed. He had taken the other chain and sat holding his daughter's hand since the transformation. At his words everyone looked up. "I think she's waking up."

"Sam?" Janet asked coming over to the bed. Jack backed off, allowing Janet to take his spot while he joined Teal'c at the foot. "Sam? Can you squeeze my hand?" Everyone gave a sigh of relief as she gave a little squeeze. Her eyelids started fluttering. "Hey there," she said happily once Sam's eyes finally opened. Sam's eyes glided over everything before finally settling on Janet.

"Jan't," Sam rasped. Her tongue darted out trying to moisten her lips.

"Welcome back." Janet smiled as she spooned an ice chip into Sam's mouth.

"Dan'l?" she asked when the ice was gone. She looked around some more, trying to lift her body up to see around the room.

"He's okay. He's right over there." Janet raised the head of the bed enough so Sam could see the archeologist.

"Okay?" she asked. Janet smiled again.

"Yes, he's fine," she reassured her. "You both will be fine." Janet lowered the bed as Sam's eyes fluttered once again. Then she turned to the group of men gathered around the bed. "If you'll excuse me for a minute." Before they could respond she pulled the curtain around the bed.

"I believe we should acquire some sustenance while we have the opportunity." Jack sighed, knowing Teal'c was right. They could hear Janet asking questions as she examined their friend and the occasional rasp of Sam's voice as she answered. The same thing happened with Daniel and it had been quite a while before the curtain was pulled back again.

"Jacob you coming?" Jack asked.

"I'm good right here Jack," he answered distractedly. Jack nodded in understanding. If it was Charlie there was no way he would be leaving either.

"We'll bring you back something," he told the General before following Teal'c out of the room.

"Good morning campers," Jack exclaimed as he strode into the infirmary. Sam and Daniel looked up from their beds, a small smile gracing Sam's face.

"Good morning Sir."

"So I hear the Doc is springing you soon." It had been a few days since their transformation and Janet was extremely happy with their progress. They had a few problems with their coordination initially but over the last few days they have been getting better. Jack told Janet the same thing happened when they were first transformed into the cats and that after a few days they seemed to be acclimated to their new bodies. It looked like the same thing was happening here.

"Later on today if we're good," Sam replied, breaking his train of thought.

"I think that calls for a celebration," Jack said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Cake," Daniel said knowingly from the other bed.

"Not just cake Daniel," Jack said reprovingly as Teal'c entered carrying several large bags. "Cake and ice cream." Daniel rolled his eyes as Jack rolled the small table in between the beds. Teal'c laid the sacks on the table and they both began divvying up the contents. Jack noticed how occasionally his scientist's hands would shake, but they quickly regained control. As they sat eating their cake Daniel broke the silence.

"I wonder what's going to happen to Sergi and his people."

"They're resourceful. I'm sure they'll manage just fine."

"And they will have the aid of the Russian government," Teal'c added to Jack's statement.

"What?" Sam and Daniel exclaimed at the same time. Jack simply smirked playfully.

"Let's face it. They really weren't that great at exploring." Jack said helping himself to another piece of cake. "I mean they broke their Stargate within 3 days and their first team through our Stargate had so many secret orders it's lucky anyone survived."

"They've gotten better Sir," Sam reminded him.

"True," Jack acknowledged. The last few years had changed the Russian team from a worthless group of people the SGC had been saddled with into a truly amazing SG team. "But everything they do is still under the jurisdiction of General Hammond and by extension the US Air Force. Even any toys they bring back get studied here before being sent elsewhere."

"They want more say in how the SGC is ran," Daniel guessed. Having spent more time with Russian diplomats he could see things from their point of view and was surprised this issue hadn't come up before.

"Yes and no. Even they admit they can't run a Stargate Program as well as we have, but they do want more independence in their program. This has apparently been brewing for months, circling around in political circles that I am happy to avoid. But then we found a Russian civilization and Colonel Chekov had an idea."

"For an offworld Russian base," Sam intuitively added. Jack nodded.

"They want to do a long term scientific and archeological dig on that planet. Explore the mines and look for any toys the Goa'uld left behind. While they're at it they said they would check in with Sergi from time to time. Make sure they're doing all right and everything."

"And what if they find advanced technology?" Daniel asked. "Are we going to let them keep it?"

"All that is being discussed right now, but I wouldn't be too worried about them finding anything worthwhile." Jack shrugged. "You didn't see that cavern. Everything was trashed."

"But even then," Sam started.

"Carter," he cut her off. "Let them go play in the dirt. It will make them happy and it will get them off our base which will make me happy."

"Jack's right," Daniel added. "We've been keeping technology from them for years, even after we agreed to share. It's only fair that they get a place where they can keep everything they find."

"Besides," Jack added, "they're not going to be able to set up a base with a wave of their hand. They're gonna need our help getting it set up. And they're will be regular check-ins with the SGC. Not to mention the opportunity for our people to work there. It could be the start of new level of international cooperation." Jack forced the last words out of his mouth.

"As General Hammond repeatedly voiced throughout the last few days," Teal'c told them. Sam and Daniel both smiled, stifling laughter as best they could. They could imagine Jack's irritation working the Russians to get this set up.

"The General would be the one to put aside his prejudice against the Russians to see this could work favorably for everyone," Daniel pointed out. Jack just looked sheepish. "But they're going back to P5X-639? Didn't you say everything was destroyed?"

"The city yes," Jack confirmed. "But the rest of the planet was fine." They had told Sam and Daniel what had happened while they were cats a few days ago, but the scientists were so exhausted Jack wondered how much of it they would remember.

"What about the device?" Sam asked suddenly serious. The levity left the room quickly to be replaced by apprehension. Daniel fixed Jack with the same intent stare Sam was using and he almost crumbled under it.

"It's being shipped to Area 51 as we speak." He had argued for its immediate destruction but Washington had decided any information it contained was too valuable. Only Jacob's reassurance that the device was damaged beyond repair and could never transform anyone again kept him from sneaking in with some C-4 to destroy it himself. "Dad says it's nothing more than a database now. Even that doesn't work right. It just spews information out at random." Jacob had stayed around long enough to ensure his daughter's well being, but then bowed to the ever increasing demands of the Tok'ra to return.

"That it does Colonel," Janet interrupted, raising an eyebrow at the remains of the impromptu dessert party.

"Doctor Fraiser," Teal'c acknowledged with a bow, holding out a piece of cake and some of her favorite ice cream. Taking the offered dessert, Janet slowly took a bite out of the chocolate cake, savoring every minute of it.

"Well Colonel," she said, taking another bite of cake, "now that you've gotten everyone on a sugar high, I do need my patients to rest if they're going to be released tonight."

"General Hammond did request our presence helping the Russian Government establish an offworld facility," Teal'c reminded him. He quickly began collecting the trash.

"But Daniel's so much better at this than I am," Jack whined, grabbing the empty ice cream container.

"Sorry Jack," Daniel said, leaning back in his bed and closing his eyes. "But I'm on medical leave for the next two weeks with explicit orders to take it easy." He turned to Sam, who had just shoved the last of her ice cream into her mouth. She shook her head and pointed towards Daniel.

"Fine," Jack grumbled. "But I want you to know this is mutiny."

"How about a party to celebrate their offworld research center?" Daniel asked. Parties for departing colleagues were common at the SGC. Most people liked to celebrate the accomplishments of their friends. Daniel wondered if they would want to celebrate Russians. Being a scientist he was able to overlook them being Russian and focus on them being people. Most of the scientist on the base were like that, while most of the military personnel were opposite.

"Or a barbeque," Sam suggested, knowing how much Jack liked to barbeque. She was one of the few military people who had been able to see past their nationality. "We could have it the day before they're scheduled to leave."

"Or the day after," Jack mumbled under his breath as he left the infirmary.

The idea of the barbeque had spread like wildfire. The idea was leaked by someone and soon everyone was excited. Jack found himself surprisingly happy with the idea as well. He might not be close friends with the Russian team members, but they had painstakingly earned his respect and he found he would miss seeing them around.

The planning and preparation continued throughout the week. Eventually the planning was complete, the materials gathered, and a departure date set for the Russians. As promised Jack invited everyone over to his place for the much anticipated barbeque. The party lasted all day, people popping in before or after their shift and into much of the night thanks to some uncharacteristically warm weather.

The next morning everyone worked hard to get all the supplies through the gate. As Colonel Chekov led his men through the Stargate the assembled personnel saluted. Chekov respectfully and tearfully returned the honor. "Good luck Colonel," Jack said as the last Russian went through the gate. Chekov could do little more than nod as he confidently stepped through the gate after his men. As the gate shut down the gathering slowly dispersed. Jack was one of the last to leave, thoughtfully looking at the gate for a few minutes after it shut down. Maybe Russians aren't so bad after all was his last thought as he slowly followed the thinning crowd and returned to his office.

The End


End file.
